Neighbor Boy
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Bella, her best friend & her father move to a new town to start fresh. Huge house, great school, and cute neighbor. The downside? The neighbor's an asshole, a very cute asshole though. She knows she's beyond screwed. AH*OOC.
1. Chapter One

**New Story. Please read the AN at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to your new home, Bells," Charlie, my father, said to me as I stepped out of the car. I stared up at the huge house that stood before me and sighed.

"This isn't home to me."

"Well you need to accept it," he said. "Pick whatever room you want."

"Isn't this house a little big just for you and me? Actually, just me," I said.

"Please Bella, try to make this work."

"Fine," I said and huffed as I walked into the house. I walked up the stairs and picked a bedroom that was practically the whole floor of this disgustingly huge house. I put my bag on the empty bed and headed back downstairs to help Charlie bring everything up from the moving van.

"Bella, do you mind opening the truck? I need to finish emptying the car," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I opened the truck without looking and was suddenly tackled. "What the hell?"

"Bella!" my best friend, Rosalie, was on top of me.

"How are you here?"

"I took a ride with the movers."

"Why with the movers? Were you back here that whole time?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to stay in the back, and Charlie didn't want to ruin the surprise by having me in the car with you two."

"Surprise?" I said, confused.

"I know how much you didn't want to move here, so I talked to Rose's parents and they agreed that she can stay with us," Charlie explained.

"Are you serious? Or are you going to tell me that her parents are already on their way coming to pick her up."

"Yes, Bella, my parents are driving three hours to come pick me up," she said and rolled her eyes. "Mommy and daddy dearest don't really give two shits about me so I'm here to stay."

"This is amazing!" I said, but backtracked. "I mean, not amazing that you think your parents don't care about you but amazing that you're here."

"I know what you meant," she said and smiled as I hugged her. "So, where's my room bitch?"

"Follow me," I said and started walking towards the house, but I stopped and ran back toward Charlie. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kiddo," he said and kissed my forehead. I ran back toward Rose and pulled her into the house, but not before I noticed the gorgeousness staring at me from the house right next door. I think my jaw dropped, maybe I even drooled a little, but Rose quickly pulled me in before I could further embarrass myself.

"Did you see him?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I did."

"He's beautiful."

"Oh, I know."

"I think you should go for him, Rose."

"He was looking at you, my friend. I would never deny you a chance at that."

"This is why we're best friends," I said and pulled her upstairs and into my room. "Well, this is my room."

"Of course it is, princess," she muttered and I nudged her.

"There's another bedroom right across the hall that's exactly like this one, buttmunch," I said and she nudged me.

"I know why you want this bedroom so much," she said and smirked.

"Why?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Neighbor boy's room is right across," she said and motioned for me to come look out the window.

"I had no idea. That's creepy, Rosalie," I said and moved the ugly curtains. "We need to decorate."

"Pottery Barn?"

"Definitely, " I said and grabbed my bag off my new bed. "Ch-Dad! We're going to find a mall!"

"Have fun girls," he said as we walked out of the house and into my car that was towed here. I have a tendency of getting lost, even when I'm following someone, so Charlie wouldn't let me drive here on my own. "Don't get lost, Bella!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't, Charlie!" Rose said and smiled at him. We jumped into my white Jetta and I was about to pull out until I heard someone knocking on my window. I looked and saw it was neighbor boy, so I opened it.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said and smiled.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella, and this is my best friend, Rosalie Hale," I introduced ourselves.

"Hi, you can call me Rose," she said and smiled.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. Hopefully I'll be seeing _a lot _more of you two," he said and winked before walked away. I stared at him, realizing the double meaning of his words and shook my head.

"I think we have a perverted neighbor," I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"And you're room gives him the perfect view," Rose said and laughed as she opened the window to yell out at Edward. "Yo! Where's the mall?"

"Just follow the signs. Pick up something nice for me, will you?"

"Nice for you or nice for you to see us in?" I asked.

"I like girls in minimal clothing, so get something nice in Victoria's Secret," he said and winked. I gave him a look as I closed Rose's window.

"Disgusting," I said and sighed. "Too bad, he's cute."

"It's always the cute ones," Rose said as she scanned the road for the mall. "Make a left turn here."

"I'm still mad about moving," I said as I followed her directions.

"Bells, try to make the best of it. Your dad didn't want to move, he had to. At least I'm here."

"Yeah, you being here does make it easier, but still. It's not home."

"I know what you mean," she said. "Get off at this exit."

"Plus we have to start school here in the middle of November. Everyone's already settled and whatnot."

"Well, obviously you don't have a hard time making friends. Turn here," she said as she pointed in the direction of the mall. I scowled at her. "Keep me around and you'll never need a GPS."

"Yes, what would I do with you?" I laughed as I pulled into a spot. "Come on, let's go spend a lot of my dad's money."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We're going to need paint, brushes, rollers, cute painters outfits," Rose said out loud as she went over the shopping list she was currently writing on her phone.

"Why do we need this stuff?" I asked as we walked into the mall.

"We need to make our rooms feel more roomier, and more like home."

"Okay, I see your point," I said and she smiled. "We also need comforters, sheets, pillows, pillow cases, shelves and other things to decorate the rooms with."

"We also need to buy clothes and shoes just for fun."

"And a new bag for my pain and suffering."

"We have our work cut out for us."

"Let's start," I said and linked arms with my best friend.

* * *

"Six trips from my car into the house and we made it," I said and plopped down the floor. "We did well today."

"Yes, yes we did, and thank God we have the whole weekend to get everything set up and we'll be ready for school."

"Yes, thank God," I said as I went to reach for my bag, but it wasn't there. "I'll be right back, I think I left my bag in the car." I walked to my car and went to open the door when felt something wet hit my back. I turned around and saw neighbor boy laughing while holding a hose. "Did you just spray me with your hose?"

"No, I just came on your back. You're just so hot, _Isabella,_" he said, practically moaning my name.

"You're disgusting. You remind me of those pre-pubescent boys who constantly have to relate everything to sex and find those 'that's what she said' jokes hilarious," I said, and he sprayed me again. "You're kidding me right."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Bella," he said and smirked at me.

"You don't know what you've started, Cullen."

"Bring it, Swan," he said and put the hose down. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his _amazing_ body. Broad shoulders, strong arms, an eight-pack, and the V that leads down to the promise land, every woman's wet dream. _Breathe, Bella._ "See something you like, Swan?"

"Not particularly, no," I said and smiled. _Two can play his game._ I unlocked my car and opened it so I can get my bag, purposely bending over so he can get a nice view of my behind in my favorite jeans. I stood back up and turned around; smirking at him, "See something you like, Cullen?" I said, mocking him.

"Most definitely," he said and winked before entering his house. I rolled my eyes and walked into my own house.

"Love the hostility. Things should get interesting," Rose said as I walked upstairs. She clearly saw the whole thing.

"He's infuriating."

"He's infuriatingly gorgeous. I wonder if he has any friends. Any big, burly friends who I would like."

"I wouldn't know, Rosalie."

"Alright, relax buddy," she said, knowing I was annoyed. "Let's go annoy Charlie."

"Sounds good," I said and walked out of my room. We walked down the stairs together and were about to start being obnoxious until we heard him on the phone.

"We just moved in, I don't want to leave them alone already on their first night here. There's no one else who can cover until I get settled in over the weekend? Yes, I understand this is a huge opportunity. I'll be right over," he said and sighed when he hung up. Charlie looked up and saw Rose and I standing there. "I tried to get out of it, but I can't. I have to go to work; I'll probably be home late. There's money on the counter for dinner. I'm sorry, girls."

"It's okay, Charlie. We understand," Rose said and nudged me.

"Yeah, Dad. Don't worry about it," I said and walked into the kitchen. He gave Rose a weak smile and walked out the door. "Not like I'm not used to it anyway."

"He tried to get out of it, Bells. Don't be so hard on him."

"He could have tried harder," I said and sighed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chinese or pizza."

"Chinese," I told her. "I don't even know where they have good food here."

"No problem," Rose said and walked out the back door leading to the humongous backyard with an in-ground pool, a rock waterfall going into the pool, a hot tub and a cabana. I rolled my eyes at Charlie's attempt to make me happy. I watched Rosalie climb through the hedges into Edward's backyard.

"Where the hell are you going?" I whisper-screamed. I watched her knock on his backdoor and he answered, they talked for a minute, looked over at me, and then said goodbye. She jumped through the hedges again and walked back into our house; I followed her. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"He said to order from Hagane. They apparently have the best Chinese food here," she said and dialed the number. "What do you want?"

"What I usually get. Why did you two look over at me?"

"He asked where you were. He thought it was you."

"I'm sure he was pleasantly surprised when it was you, though," I grumbled and she glared at me. She placed our order and told the guy our address. When she hung up she grabbed my face between both of her hands.

"Stop putting yourself down."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. He's not my type and I'm not his."

"I don't care if I'm his type or not."

"I know you don't, not now anyway, but you've deluded yourself into thinking you're an ugly duckling."

"Because I am," I said quietly. "I'm a misfit."

"So am I," she said softly. "Which is why we need to stay together and be confident. You're beautiful, Bella. Stop thinking your not."

"Thanks Rose," I said and smiled at her.

"Let's unpack the DVDs."

"Aw, are we going to have a cute date night?"

"Duh, of course," she said. "Wait, do you think the TVs set up yet?"

"Charlie said the guy's supposed to come tomorrow."

"Well that sucks," Rose said and pouted. The doorbell rang, so I ran into the kitchen and got the money for her to give to the delivery guy.

"Finally food," I said as she brought everything into the kitchen and set it down on the table. The house was mostly furnished, beside my bedroom and Rose's because Charlie said he wasn't sure what we would have liked. "We can start getting our rooms set up tonight I guess."

"We can paint!" Rose said, clapping her hands excitedly. I laughed at my friend as I stabbed my chicken with my fork, imagining it was Edward's face.

We ate quickly, seeing how we were both starving, and then headed upstairs to start painting. I changed into a sports bra and a pair of capri yoga pants and Rose was wearing a black tank and shorts. We decided to paint my room first and then hers tomorrow.

"We should go swimming one night," Rose said as she stared out the window while I opened up the navy blue paint for my walls.

"It's November. We'd freeze," I said as I threw her the blue tape to outline the walls and protect the molding from getting painted on.

"I think we should cover the floors," she said, looking down at my nice hardwood floors. "And I think the pool is heated so we wouldn't freeze."

"The pool _would_ be heated," I said as I got up to get my old sheets from the closet to cover the floor. "Let's start painting."

"We need music."

"You're needy today."

"Get the iHome and plug in your iPod, smartass," she said and threw a brush at me.

"Fine, fine." I grabbed my iPod from my bag and the iHome out of the box it was packed in. I put on a song a grabbed a roller to start painting. Rose opened the windows so we wouldn't die from the smell.

"_My first kiss went a little like this_," Rose sang along with the song as she danced and painted. "_I said no more teachers and no more books. I got a kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looks._"

"_Lips like liquorish, tongue like candy. Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_" I sang and started dancing with her. We looked like two idiots.

"_In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I got you on my lips. At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair, baby, this is it."_

"_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch It had it my way you know that I'd make her say,_" we both sang and started jumping up and down and dancing. I heard people outside, but I didn't care – until I heard someone whistling and cheering.

"What is that?" I asked as I paused the song. We walked over to my window and saw Cullen and some other guys standing in his backyard. One was lanky, with blonde hair, who was just shaking his head at Edward and the other guy, who was _huge. _"I guess he does have a big, burly friend."

"Enjoying the show, boys?" she screamed out the window, and she was met with more cheers. "Goodnight."

"Aw, come on," Edward and the big guy groaned, but the blonde one laughed.

"Good night, ladies," the blonde one said.

"Let's finish painting," I said and she agreed. We put the music back on, but decided to refrain from dancing.

Painting didn't take too long, and we put made my bed: navy blue sheets and a white comforter with lots and lots of navy and white pillows. We painted Rose's room, too, seeing how we couldn't sleep at all, a deep red color, and we also made her bed: white sheets, red comforter, and red and white pillows. The two of us didn't want to sleep in our rooms because of the paint, so we brought down blankets and pillows and decided to sleep in the living room and play board games.

"Okay, I think it's Plum in the Conservatory, with the revolver," she said, but I shook my head.

"Nope, Plum is innocent," I said as I showed her my card.

"I hate this game," she said and pouted. "Where's Charlie?"

"He never makes it home from work until really late."

"So you're always home alone like this?"

"Well, I wasn't home alone technically."

"Do you miss your Mom?"

"No, she's a bitch," I said as I got up to walk into the kitchen. I didn't want to talk about my mother, not now anyway. "But hey, we can have great parties here."

"That we sure can. Come on, let's go to sleep," she said and walked back into the living room. I looked at my new home, and sighed before walking back into the living room, knowing that I had to try to be happy here; and who knows, maybe I will be – eventually.

* * *

**Hi everyone. Usually I don't like having more than one story being written at a time because I start to mix ideas up, but the reason I started this one is because I think I'm going to take off The Ugly Truth and Russian Roulette for the moment. I'm bored with the stories & not too many people seem to like them, and I'm not even interested in writing them anymore. This story is more what I'm used to writing & more what people are used to reading from me so I'm going to keep this one going.**

**The title of this story might change, I'm not sure yet. I always say this but then end up keeping the title. I can't really think of anything else & Neighbor Boy just sounds catchy to me, lol.**

**The Ugly Truth & Russian Roulette will get put back on eventually, I just really want to write this one right now. Let me know what you think of it. Previews will be given out for this story. So please REVIEW. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, I do want to become a better writer (:**


	2. Chapter Two

**Updating quicker than I wanted too, but it's okay (:

* * *

**

"Bella, Rose, I'm going into work early tomorrow morning. You two know how to get to school?" Charlie said as we were eating dinner.

"Yup, I printed out the directions before," Rose said and smiled. "I'm Bella's personal GPS."

"Let's just hope she doesn't eventually throw you out the window," Charlie said and smiled at me.

"One time I throw a GPS out the window and nobody ever forgets it. It kept telling me to stay left, I just shut it up."

"Of course you did," Rose said and I poked her with my fork.

"How long are you going to be at work?"

"Probably all day again," he said and looked at me, but I looked back down at my plate. The three of us finished dinner in silence and Rose and I went upstairs to get everything together for school tomorrow.

"At least we still wear uniforms," I said as I walked into my room to lay it out on my bed, a grey and black plaid skirt with a white polo or a dress shirt. "Polo or dress shirt?"

"I'm wearing the dress shirt with the tie and black tights," Rose said. "Wear whatever you're comfortable in."

"I'll wear the polo," I said and nodded.

"Make sure you wear shorts under your skirt. I know you sit in strange positions."

"Already bought shorts for the skirt. Tights or knee-highs?"

"Tights, it's cold out."

"Ready for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. We have each other, we can dominate the school," she said and I laughed.

"Bitches beware," I said and she laughed along with me. We heard a knock on the door, so we both walked downstairs to answer it. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're well prepared for school tomorrow, girls," Edward said and smirked at us.

"What do you mean by well prepared?" I asked, not in the mood.

"Well, girls usually wear skirts with those sock thingies. Skirts are always rolled to give me a view of their behinds, and no one wears underwear."

"You're disgusting."

"I just want you two to fit in," he said and smiled. Rose laughed at him and walked away. I went to shut the door, but he stopped it. "Don't be rude, Bella."

"What other pointless advice do you have to tell me so I remember not to follow it?"

"I run shit," he said bluntly.

"I'm sure you do."

"Stay on my good side, and this year will go smoothly for you."

"Or what?"

"Or I can make your life a living nightmare," he said and smiled.

"You don't scare us, Cullen," Rosalie said, coming back to the door. "Don't fuck with me or Bella, or your life will be a living nightmare."

"You think I'm scared?"

"Oh you should be. You don't know how things went down in our old school," I said and smirked at him.

"You're bluffing."

"You think? I'll give you the number to an old classmate and you can ask him yourself," I said and gave him Matthew Hartford's number, the Edward Cullen of our old school.

"I'll call you out on your bluff. See you tomorrow, ladies," he said and walked away. I slammed the door shut and groaned.

"He's in for a rude awakening," Rose said as she walked upstairs.

"He has no idea," I said, following her.

* * *

"Rosalie! Hurry up, I don't want to be late on our first day," I screamed up the stairs as I checked myself out in the mirror. Make-up done flawlessly, check; hair straightened perfectly, check; skirt rolled just enough so it's not slutty but still extremely short, check; knee-highs pull up evenly and UGG boots on and clean, check; cell phone charged, iPod charged, pens, pencils, calculator, books, and everything else needed for school, check, check, and check. "Rosalie Lillian Hale get down here!"

"Calm yourself, I'm ready," she said as she walked down the stairs. She was the only person who could wear a uniform and still look amazing. She wore the three-quarter-sleeve dress shirt un-tucked with the tie on extremely loose, tights and ankle boots. Her hair was in beachy waves and she was wearing a cute black headband with a little bow on it. "Let's go."

"Why do you always look so good, it's not fair," I said as I opened the front door and put my sweatshirt on.

"What did we talk about the other night, Bella?" she said as she got in my car.

"That I'm not an ugly duckling, I'm a beautiful swan," I said in a monotone voice. I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes, so stop it. Did you remember to put shorts on under your skirt?"

"Yes, Mom," I said sarcastically. "Did you?"

"Yes, I did, but I sit like a lady, unlike yourself who sits like a monkey."

"I hate sitting normally," I said as I followed the directions Rose printed out. We pulled into the school parking lot and I started to get nervous. "What if we don't have any classes together?"

"Don't worry about it, today will be fine," she said as I pulled into a spot. "We need to find the main office to get our schedules."

"Let's go," I said as I got out of the car and locked it. I took a deep breath and Rose grabbed my hand. "Let's not look like lesbians on our first day."

"Fine, fine," she said as she let go of my hand. We quickly found the main office once we walked into school.

"Hello girls, how may I help you?" the secretary, Mrs. Cope, said.

"Hi, we're new students," I said.

"Transfers?" she asked and we nodded. "What are your names?"

"Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan," Rose said. Mrs. Cope printed out our schedules for us and wished for us to have a good first day. I grabbed Rose's schedule and compared.

"There is a God, we have all our classes together," I said as I hugged her. "Except our lockers are no where near each other."

"That's okay. I'll put my books for the classes near your locker in there and whatever classes are near mine you put in mine."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "I'm going to set up my locker and I'll meet you in class?"

"Okay," I said and smiled. We walked away from each other, and I found my locker rather quickly. I started setting it up when I realized someone was standing behind the open door. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to see how your day was going?" Edward said.

"Fine until you showed up," I responded. He grabbed the schedule hanging on the inside of my locker. "Hey!"

"Looks like your day is getting better because we have the same classes," he said as he handed me back my schedule.

"You're kidding right?" I said, but he shook his head. "Not cool."

"Don't pretend you're not excited about seeing me all day, everyday," he said.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," I said. He was about to respond but this blonde flew up out of nowhere and pushed him up against the lockers and they started making out. "No, I definitely threw up in my mouth."

"Excuse me?" the blonde said. "And who are you?"

"Bella Swan," I said and smiled at her.

"Listen, I run this school. You don't want to mess with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Lauren."

"Well, Lauren, from what Edward told me last night at my house, he runs the school and wants me on his good side. So, I think the two of you need to have a discussion and figure out who has the power."

"Eddie's my boyfriend," she said. I noticed he cringed when she called him Eddie. "Why was he by your house anyway?"

"Oh, you know," I said and trailed off. "Nice meeting you, Lauren. I'll see you later, _Eddie_." I said and winked at him before I walked away, swinging my hips as I did. _Oh if Rose saw, she'd be so proud_. I suddenly heard a high-pitched screech and I laughed as I walked to class. I saw Rose standing outside of the classroom.

"What's so funny?"

"I think I pissed off the school's princess," I said as we walked into the classroom.

"Always good to do on the first day here," she said and laughed. We walked up to the teacher to give her our notes. "We're transfers."

"I can see that," she said. "I'm Ms. Pomeroy, your AP English teacher. Pick whichever seats you want, it's a relatively small class so there are plenty of empty seats.

"Thank you," we both said and chose two seats in the back. Students were slowly making their way into class before the bell rang. One student came in five minutes after the bell.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for gracing us with your presence," Ms. Pomeroy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," he said as he looked directly at me and took the seat right behind me. I groaned in annoyance. "I rather like that noise, I hope I'll get to hear a lot more of it, along with you chanting my name repeatedly."

"You're a pig," I spat at him.

"Thank you," he said and leaned back in his desk. I rolled my eyes and brought my legs up onto the seat.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered. "Already?"

"Shut up, it's comfortable."

"You can see up your skirt."

"Hence the shorts."

"I thought I told you no shorts," Edward said.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you," I said, and then realized the whole class, including the teacher, was quiet and staring at the three of us. "Sorry," I said and blushed.

"No, continue, it's amusing," she said, but we stayed quiet. "I'm serious, I don't mind."

"We're finished for now," Rose said and smiled. "Maybe in a little bit."

"Sounds good," Ms. Pomeroy said and continued with the lesson. I was _trying_ to pay attention, but Edward kept poking me with his pen and kicking my desk.

"If you don't stop," I warned.

"What are you gonna do? Punish me? I like to be punished," he said and winked.

"Are you always this disgusting?"

"It's a gift," he said and shrugged. Finally, the bell rang and I grabbed Rose and ran out of the classroom.

"Ms. Hale, Ms. Swan, can I speak to the two of you?" Ms. Pomeroy said. I sighed and the two of us walked back into the class and saw Edward standing by her desk. "The three of you are extremely amusing."

"Before we start this conversation, is what you just said sarcastic and are we in trouble?" I asked, going through this situation many times with teachers before.

"No, I'm serious. Seeing how the three of you have all your classes together, if you start to quarrel will one of you write it down?"

"Why? And how do you know we're all in class together?"

"Edward," she said. "It's a little end-of-the-year project. The students are to take events from their everyday life and present it as a story. I figure since you guys seem to get along quite nicely, it will make a great story."

"You're serious?" Rose said.

"Completely."

"Sounds easier enough," Rose said and shrugged. "We'll do it."

"We will?" Edward and I said at the same time, and then glared at each other.

"Of course, it's like an easy A."

"Fine," I grumbled. "We'll do it."

"Fantastic. See you three tomorrow," she said and smiled. The three of us walked out of class and headed to our next class, history.

"Eddie!" a manly voice screamed out from down the hall and I saw Edward wince yet again.

"Emmett, what did I tell you about calling me that?" he said as he turned around. Rose and I stopped and turned around too and saw the big, burly guy from the night we were painting.

"That you don't like being called it," he said and stared at Rose.

"And yet you keep calling me it."

"Suck it up," he said and waved him off. "Hello, I'm Emmett McCarty. You're the girls who live next door to Eddie?"

"Yes, yes we are. I'm Rose and this is Bella," Rose said and smiled at him. _Oh, she wants him bad._

"Love the moves," he said and we laughed. The blonde guy was walking towards us with this short, pixie like girl with black hair. "Jasper, these are the girls from the other night?"

"Girls from the other night?" the short girl asked and looked at Jasper, the blonde guy, with a questioning stare.

"Emmett and Edward decided to be creeps and watch these girls as they painted their rooms," he said and she 'oh-ed'. "I'm Jasper, and this is my girlfriend, Alice."

"I'm Bella, this is Rose. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"You're new here?" Alice asked, and we nodded. "Fantastic, I need some girl friends and I cannot stand the girls here."

"Like Eddie's girlfriend?" I said and smirked at him.

"She's vile," Alice said venomously. "I can't stand the bitch."

"One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, she's really not that bad," Edward said.

"She's a psycho, dude. Kinda hot, but in that STD, I take a lot of drugs way," Emmett said and then continued his conversation with Rose.

"How is that hot to you?" I asked and he shrugged. We walked into class, parting ways with Alice and Jasper since they didn't have history this period, but Emmett did. The four of us took seats in the back, after Rose and I talked to the teacher. I could tell this was going to be a long day once Edward started bothering me again.

"I'm going to kill him," I told Rose as we walked into the cafeteria and got on line for food. "He's so goddamn annoying."

"I know, I know," Rose said as she grabbed two waters and fries for the both of us. "But we made friends today."

"Because we were so stressed out about that, right?" I said and she nudged me. "You just want Emmett."

"He's funny, and nice, and really hot," Rose said and smiled. "We all have gym next period so you can release your anger."

"We don't have gym clothes," I said.

"Don't worry, I remembered to bring them for us, knowing you'd forget," she said as we walked around to find a table. Alice was waving us over to sit with them, so we went to their table.

"So, how's your first day going?" Alice asked.

"Okay," I said and took a bite of my fries, Rose nodded in agreement.

"You and Edward are neighbors?" she asked, we nodded. "Should be interesting."

"Why?"

"He has sick parties every once in a while. Everyone goes, so things will get hectic."

"Lovely," I said.

The bell rang and Rose and I headed to the girls' locker room to get changed after we bought gym shirts. Lauren was in there already changing and walked toward me.

"Can I help you?" I asked without even looking at her.

"You're messing with the wrong girl."

"I really couldn't care less," I said as I took my shirt off to change.

"You should care. I could make your life a living hell."

"I keep hearing that, but I really don't care, Lauren. Fuck off or I'm going to make your life a living hell," I said, slamming my locker shut and locking it before leaving. I saw Rose walk up to her and she probably gave her a piece of her mind. I walked into the gym in socks, carrying my shoe, and slipped on the floor. "Fuck."

"Nice fall, Bella," Emmett said as he walked over to help me up. "I want to apologize if I've come off as a dick to you. I'm really not."

"No big deal," I said to him as we walked over to the bleachers so I could put my shoes on. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Is there a reason the skank has something against me?"

"By skank I'm assuming you mean Lauren."

"You assume correctly."

"She finds any girl who talks to Edward a threat. She's deluded herself into thinking they date."

"Sounds like a crazy bitch," I said as I finished tying my sneakers.

"Oh, she is," he said and stopped talking when he saw Rose walk in. "Your friend is hot."

"I know."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"No, you idiot," I said, laughing as I punched him in the arm. "Everyone has told me that since the sixth grade. I'm used to hearing it all the time now."

"Has anyone ever told you you're hot too?" he asked, half-serious half-kidding.

"Rarely," I said quietly. I got off the bleachers and walked toward the other side of the gym to talk to the gym teacher, Coach Carr, and tell him Rose and me were transfer students. I saw Lauren run up to Edward, stare me down, and then eat off his face; I saw Rose and Emmett flirting and Jasper and Alice playing around. I grabbed a basketball off the rack and started dribbling it.

"We need to talk, Isabella," Rose said as she stole the basketball from me and made a shot.

"About what?" I asked and took back my ball.

"About what you told Emmett."

"It's the truth," I said and made a shot.

"No, it's not."

"Why would I lie about that? To get people's pity because compared to my best friend I'm the ugly duckling? No thank you." Our conversation turned into a game of one-on-one.

"What did I tell you the other night? And this morning?"

"It doesn't help Rose."

"Well you better make it help," she said and stole the ball from me and went to make a shot, but I blocked her.

"Whatever you say, boss," I said and made the shot and then walked away just as the bell rang. I walked into the locker room, changed back into my uniform, and left since the rest of my day was free. Rose could get a ride home from Emmett; at the moment I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

"Bella, can we talk?" Rose asked. I have been lying in my room for the last three hours. It was now around five, and Rose had just got home.

"I don't wanna talk anymore," I told her as I turned my music louder.

"We're going to talk about this," she said as she unplugged my iHome.

"I don't want to. I've accepted it, Rose. Just please leave me alone," I said as I got up and plugged it back in.

"I hate what he did to you."

"Well, he did it," I said and went to sit in the alcove and looked out the window. I heard the front door open and shut, and then Charlie call up the stairs to say he was home. "Wow, I'm shocked. It's not past midnight and he's home."

"Bella," Rose said and sighed. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it, to avoid Rose.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband, Carlisle, we live next door," the woman said when I opened the door.

"I'm Bella Swan, come in," I said and shut the door behind them. Charlie came into the foyer and introduced himself.

"We just wanted to meet our new neighbors, seeing how our nephew has already met your daughters," Carlisle said.

"Anytime you want to stop over you're more than welcome to," Esme said.

"Thank you very much," Charlie said. He offered them coffee, but they politely declined since they had dinner reservations. I went back upstairs into my room and went back to my seat by the window. I saw Edward, standing at his window, holding a piece of paper that said 'hey baby'. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a notebook to write back. 'What do you want?' He smirked at wrote 'Meet me outside.' I shook my head, but he nodded. I got up from my window seat and walked out of my room.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Outside." I walked out to my backyard and saw Edward standing by the hedges that divided our backyards. "What do you want, Cullen?"

"Why did my aunt and uncle go by your house?"

"To welcome us to the neighborhood. They did it like normal people too, unlike yourself who likes to spray people with hoses. Do you do that to all your neighbors?"

"No, only the really hot ones," he said and smirked.

"I'm not hot," I said quietly.

"On the contrary, you are extremely hot, and people as hot as us need to stick together. In the literal sense of course, since sex cause you to get sweaty and stick to things."

"I'm pretty sure I'm never sleeping with you," I said.

"We'll see about that," he said and leaned over the hedges and kissed me. I pulled away.

"What the fuck, Cullen?"

"See you tomorrow, Swan," he said and walked into his house. I screamed in frustration and started to take off my clothes. Once I was only in my bra and underwear, I jumped into the water. Rose was right, the pool is heated. I swam around and tried to clear my head. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be miserable in a place I was familiar with. I heard the backdoor open but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was, I knew Charlie didn't give two shits about what I was doing.

"I thought it was too cold to swim," Rose said as she started to strip.

"Yeah, well the pools heated." She jumped in and swam towards me.

"I saw the kiss."

"He kissed me, I wasn't expecting it."

"We're going to talk about this, I hope you know that."

"Not now, let's just swim."

We were in the pool for a while, until we started to get cold and our lips turned blue. We ran out into the freezing air and saw that Charlie had brought out towels for us and made us hot chocolate. _So maybe he does care a little bit._ The two of us chattered away about whatever until we passed out asleep on the kitchen counter.

* * *

**Hi everyone (: **

**So what'd you think of the chapter? I've figured that I'm not going to update until I get twenty or more reviews on each chapter or after a week has past, as long as I have the chapter ready. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or an annoying author, but I always end up updating really quick & I want to pace myself somehow so I figure I'll let everyone decide how quick they want a update (:**

**Anyway, a recent discovery of mine? REVIEW is in the word PREVIEW. So, to get a preview of the next chapter, ya gotta review - catch my drift ;)**

**I love each and everyone one of my readers & reviewers. I wish I could respond to the anonymous ones, but I cant - but I love you just as much as well. Don't think I don't know the people who have read & reviewed almost all of my stories, because I do. Thank you so much, it's because of you guys that I keep writing & updating & putting stories on here. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone (: New chapter (:

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up in my bed, no idea how I got there though. I saw how late it was already so I jumped in the shower quickly to get ready. There was no time to attempt to make myself look a tiny bit better. I got out of the shower and threw my wet hair into a messy bun, dried my bangs, put on a little makeup, grabbed my glasses and changed into my uniform.

"Rose, come on we're going to be late," I yelled down the hall. She walked out of her bedroom, looking just as disheveled as I did but pulling it off so much better. We ran down the stairs, grabbed the granola bars Charlie was holding to us, and ran to my car.

"I feel like a mess," Rose said as she put eyeliner on.

"You look better than I do."

"Shut up, Isabella," she said. "I hope we don't get sick from last night."

"I hope Edward didn't see us."

"He probably did." I pulled into a parking spot and we ran into school just as the first bell rang. Our first class was chemistry with Mr. Miles. We ran to the chem lab and just made it before the second bell.

"Perfect timing ladies," he said. "You're new?"

"Yeah, we're transfers, I'm Bella Swan and she's Rosalie Hale."

"Very well. Ms. Hale, your lab partner is Mike Newton," Mr. Miles said, pointing to the baby faced boy with spiky blonde hair. "And Ms. Swan, your partner is Edward Cullen." I looked at him and saw him smirking. I walked over and place my bag on the lab table.

"Hello partner," he said and was still smirking at me.

"Keep smirking and I'm going to smack it off your face."

"Wouldn't you rather kiss it?"

"No."

"You seemed to enjoy yourself last night."

"No, you did."

"I liked your little striptease last night, too."

"You're so creepy," I said and started copying the notes Mr. Miles was putting on the board.

"Bella, Rosalie, if you could get the notes from your partners so you can catch up or if you can compare their notes to your notes from your old school, that would be great," Mr. Miles said and Rose and I nodded.

"You could come over and look at my notes, in my bedroom, partially clothed," he said and glared at him.

"I don't think Lauren would appreciate you hitting on me."

"I'm not with Lauren."

"I know that, and you know that, but obviously she doesn't know that. I'm sure she'll get pissed at you."

"I'll just tell her you were hitting on me, she'll believe me over you. Your plan is weak, Swan."

"Well, I can hold my own against the dumb bitch, and I have security cameras around my house. I'm sure that kiss you planted on me was caught on tape," I said and smirked.

"You're evil."

"I told you not to fuck with me, Cullen," I said and smiled. "Did you talk to my good friend Matthew?"

"I did. I called him, mentioned your name, he screamed like a bitch and hung up."

"Boys just never learn," I said and looked away from him to finish my notes. Class went by rather quickly; Edward looked deep in thought the entire time. I walked up to Rose, who was waiting at the door for me, and we started walking to her locker to put our books away.

"Edward looked thoughtful today."

"Maybe he was dreaming of Lauren, who knows?" I said as I threw my books in her locker.

"You are such a slob," she said as she started straightening them out.

"Love you too, sweetheart," I said and rolled my eyes. I'm going in the bathroom to see how much a mess I look."

"Wait for me," she said as she shut her locker and ran to catch up with me. I looked in the mirror and just shook my head. I looked like the biggest mess. "Wow you really were in the rush, you never wear glasses."

"I look disgusting," I said as I took my hair out of its rat's nest.

"Leave your hair down, it looks so pretty," Rose told me but I laughed. "I'm serious."

"This is a complete mess. It's going back into its rat's nest where it belongs."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm stubborn," I said as I started walking out of the bathroom without her.

"Will you stop doing that?" she called after me, but I just laughed.

I walked into math and gave Ms. Norbury, the teacher, the note saying I was a transfer.

"My friend Rose is new here too, she's coming," I said and she nodded, telling me to find a seat. I took one in the back, saving a seat for Rose. She finally came in, glaring at me, then smiling at the teacher, and then glaring at me again as she made her way to the seat behind me.

"You're so dead later," she whispered in my ear and I laughed.

I noticed this was the first class that I wasn't next to Cullen in and I was so happy about that; I would be able to have one quiet class.

"You must be happy," Rose said and I nodded. "I'm hanging out with Emmett after school, so don't wait for me by the car."

"Okay," I said and started copying the problem off the board.

After a few minutes, I started spacing out and doodling in my notebook out of complete boredom. _I wish school was more exciting_. I must have spaced out longer than I thought because the bell rang soon than I expected.

"Come on, lunch time," Rose said as she stood over me. I closed my books and got up from my desk and followed her out of the classroom. "I thought you were asleep, you were so out of it."

"Was I really?" I asked and she nodded. "Eh, nothing out of the usual."

"You're so strange."

"And you love me for that," I said and smiled at her as we walked to our table in the cafeteria. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already there. Rose sat next to Emmett and he put his arm around her, and Alice and Jasper were in their own little world – I had turned into the awkward fifth wheel. I decided I needed to keep myself busy, so I started ripping open salt packets and pouring them on the table so I could make pictures.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Edward say as he sat down next to me.

"Playing with salt, is there a problem?"

"You're not normal."

"Yeah, I know," I said flatly. "I'm gonna go, read a book or whatever." I got up from the table and left.

* * *

The one thing I love about being a senior and the way this school sets up its schedule is you don't have all your classes in one day and you can leave early. I looked at my schedule and saw I had no other classes so I left. I came home to an empty house, as usual. I went upstairs and laid in bed and thought about everything.

I was never the kind of girl who let things get to her so quickly, but things happen. I should be happy that I'm in a new town with my best friend and I'm able to start new, but I'm not. It's still hard because I don't know what to do anymore. The worst part is I know I need to vent and talk about it, but I just don't want to. I hate spilling my guts to people, even if the person who wants to talk is practically my sister.

I heard someone knocking on the door, so I got out of bed to answer it. It was Esme.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, and you? Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, I have to leave for a meeting, but I wanted to invite you and Charlie and Rose over for Thanksgiving dinner this week."

"Are you sure? Isn't Thanksgiving usually a family holiday?"

"Absolutely positive. We always invite over friends. Edward's friends Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are going to be there too with their parents."

"Then we'd love to come. Thank you, Esme," I said and smiled at her. She was the sweetest woman ever.

"No problem, sweetheart. Are you home alone?" she asked and I nodded. "Well Edward just got home if you want to stay with him." Before I could tell her no, she called him over. "Edward, stay with Bella."

"My pleasure, Esme," he said and kissed her on the cheek, but winked at me.

"You two have fun," she said and walked away. I shut the door and glared at him.

"What?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on my couch.

"Leave," I said bluntly.

"Bella, I feel like you don't like me very much."

"That's putting it lightly," I said and went into my kitchen to get food.

"Now, now, Miss Swan, that's not very nice. We're neighbors, we have to get along."

"No we don't."

"Okay, but we have to get along for Rose and Emmett's sake, seeing how Rose is your best friend and Emmett's is mine and they obviously like each other."

"No, no we don't," I said.

"Okay, but we have to get along because we're best friends."

"No, no we're not," I said as I opened a bag of chips and he stuck his hand in the bag to get one. "Excuse me."

"I'm your guest."

"No, you're just a pain in my ass," I said as I pulled the bag away from him and walked upstairs into my room, hoping he would get the hint of leave, but of course he didn't and followed me into my room.

"Bella, you don't have to try to seduce me by making me follow you into your room, I would have fucked you in the kitchen."

"Do you have to be so disgusting all the time," I asked as I took my hair out of its bun.

"Why'd you wear your hair up today?" he randomly asked.

"Because it's a mess."

"No it's not," he said and walked over to grab the chips. "So, why'd you move here?"

"Because my father got a business opportunity."

"You hate it here though."

"Oh, can you tell?" I said sarcastically. "Give me back my chips."

"Why do you hate it here?"

"Because I have to live next door to you," I said harshly, but instantly felt bad about it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just angry."

"Why are you so hostile?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as I played with a thread on my comforter to avoid looking at him.

"I'm assuming your favorite color is blue," he said, quickly changing the subject.

"What tipped you off?" I said and smiled.

"Your room just has a couple hints of blue in it," he said and smiled at me. "I kind of want to apologize for the kiss."

"Kind of?"

"Well, I'm definitely not sorry we kissed," he said and winked at me. "But I am sorry that I kind of attacked you with it."

"Apologize _kind of_ accepted," I said. "Chip?"

"What is this a peace offering?"

"I suppose. It won't last long though."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just too much fun to annoy," I said and smiled.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," he said as he took a chip.

"Take it however you want."

Edward and I talked for a little bit, and joked around a lot. He was a disgusting pig and a huge pain in the ass, but he was fun to be around and easy to talk to.

"So, how many guys have you been with?" he suddenly asked. We were on my floor, I was lying down on my stomach and he was sitting.

"Been with how?"

"You know how."

"None," I said honestly.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"You're unbelievably attractive. How could any straight guy control himself around you? I'm having a hard time myself," he said and smirked.

"Well obviously they can. I'm not that pretty," I said quietly.

"There you go again."

"What?"

"You said that the other night. That you weren't hot."

"Because I'm not," I said and got up from the floor and walked over to my vanity to look in the mirror.

"What makes you think that?" he asked sincerely as he walked up behind me. "You obviously don't see yourself very clearly."

"I used to," I said quietly as I looked down at my hands that were resting on the vanity. Edward pulled my hair out of its bun and let the messy waves cascade down my back.

"You look amazing," he said. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You're just saying that to get in my pants, Cullen," I said and raised an eyebrow at him as I looked at our reflections in the mirror.

"You figured me out."

"You're too easy," I said and we laughed, until we heard a car door slam.

"Shit, that's Rose. You need to leave," I said as I turned around to face him. We both ran down the stairs and through the kitchen so he could escape through the backyard.

"Your backyard is sick," he said as he stopped a minute to look around, but I shoved him toward the hedges. "We should both throw a party."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said. "Please don't say a word to anyone about today?"

"That we hung out?"

"What we kind of talked about. I'm begging you."

"Will you get on your knees?" he asked.

"I can see you're back to normal," I said and started walking away.

"I won't say anything, I promise," he said to me as I opened my back door.

"Thank you," I said and walked into the house. Rose was in the living room flipping through the television channels. I jumped on the couch and sat next to her. "So how's Emmett?"

"Good, I think I really like him," she said and smiled at me. "I know we like just met, but he's so nice and funny and _perfect_."

"Aw, I'm happy for you," I said and hugged her.

"Who were you talking to before?"

"Edward. He asked for the chem notes since he was a space cadet in class earlier and he lent me his notebook," I lied surprisingly well and she believed me. "So what'd you do with Emmett?"

"We went to the park and went on the swings and talked. It was cute," she said and smiled. "How was your day home?"

"Fine. Esme stopped by and invited you, Charlie, and me to Thanksgiving dinner by their house. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's families are going to be there, too."

"Sounds like fun," she said and I agreed. "So you stayed here alone all day?"

"No, Edward came over," I said quickly, and then smacked my forehead. _I'm such a shit liar._

"You lied to me!" she said. "I'm appalled."

"It's not like I invited him over. Esme called him over and told him to stay with me and he wouldn't leave, and you just can't tell someone you dislike their nephew after they invited us to Thanksgiving dinner."

"I suppose I understand. So what did the two of _really_ you do?"

"He stole my chips and then we talked. That's about it," I said and shrugged.

"From what Emmett was telling me, Edward was always the kid who could never catch a break."

"What do you mean?"

"His parents died when he was young, that's why he lives with his aunt and uncle. He used to get into all sorts of trouble, too."

"That's so sad," I said. "How'd they die?"

"I don't know," she said. "Emmett said it wasn't his place to tell."

"Aw now I feel bad."

"I know, I said the same thing to Emmett but he said that the last thing Edward wants is to be the pity party."

"I know how that feels," I muttered. I heard my phone ring from the inside of my bag, so I leaned over the side of the couch to get it. I didn't know the number, so I put it on speakerphone so Rose could here too. "Hello?"

"_Why was my boyfriend sneaking out of your house through your backyard?_" The nasally voice said.

"I'm going to assume this is Lauren. He came over to for chem notes."

"_Yeah, for _chem notes_. I'm sure that's all that happened. Keep your hands off of my boyfriend or we're going to have problems._"

"Last time I heard he's not your boyfriend. We're just friends, so stop harassing me."

"_You haven't seen the last of me, Swan_."

"Obviously, we got to school together, dick,"I said and rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Goodbye Lauren."

"What a bitch," Rose said. "Is she right though?"

"About what?"

"Did you do anything besides talking with Edward?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, I did not. He came over and we talked, that's it, I promise," I said and raised my right hand. "Scouts honor."

"Okay, I believe you." She paused for a minute before adding, "but Edward's a cutie so I would not object if anything did happen."

"Goodnight, Rosalie," I said as I got off the couch. I kissed her on the top of her head before going up to my bedroom. I was closing the curtains when I saw Edward. I smiled at him and he held up a piece of paper that said 'Good night, hot stuff.' I laughed as I waved at him before I fully shut the curtains.

"Good night, hot stuff," I heard Rosalie say from the hallway. She was standing in my doorway hysterical laughing.

"Fuck you, Hale," I said as I threw a pillow at her, hitting her square in the face.

* * *

**So .. good, bad? What'd you think? **

**Chapters Four & Five are already done .. but I need reviews so I can update (: **

**Thank you so much everyone who's read my stories & who's been reviewing this one - I really appreciate it. **

**Reviews = Previews (:**


	4. Chapter Four

**I know, quick update (:

* * *

**

"So, hot stuff," Rose said and snickered. "How'd you sleep?"

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep," I grumbled as I ate my cereal.

"Did you dream lots?"

"I'm going to make your ass walk today, bitch."

"I'll get Emmett to pick me up," she said and smiled. "You got nothing."

"Are we turning against each other?" I asked.

"Never, we're partners for life," she said and smirked. "Hot stuff."

"Run," I told her and went after her. We ran out into the backyard and I tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the floor.

"You know, if the two of you were topless, this would be even more enjoyable, maybe even profitable. Let me get my camera," Edward said as he stood outside in his backyard with Emmett.

"Don't even think about it, Cullen," I said as I got off of Rose. "I need to finish getting ready for school."

"Looking hot, Swan," Edward called out after me. I flipped him off as I walked back into my house to finish my makeup and hair.

Charlie had already left early in the morning and wasn't going to be back until late at night. I was putting cover-up on when the tube burst and I got the makeup all over my shirt. I rolled my eyes as I took off my polo and was only in my bra. I heard someone running up the stairs, and I assumed it was Rose; I was completely wrong. Edward was standing in my doorway, blatantly staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly, not even bothering to freak out. I walked over to my closet and got out a dress shirt and started putting on the tie. I walked into my bathroom and finished doing my make-up and hair, walking out looking the closest to perfect that I could ever get. Edward was still in my room, looking through my dressers. "Get out of my drawers."

"No, I actually want to get into them."

"Never happening," I sang.

"We'll see," he sang back. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my vanity to make sure every piece of my hair curled and nothing fell yet. "You look fine."

"No," I said quietly as I put on my lip-gloss.

"I don't understand why girls always wear that," he said as he walked up behind me.

"Wear what?"

"Lip-gloss, it just gets in the way."

"When?" I asked and turned around.

"When I do this," he said and put his hands on my vanity on either side of me and leaned in to kiss me. I really wanted to pull away, really I did, but I couldn't; my hands had a mind of their own as they wrapped around his neck and then up into his hair. He lifted me up so I could sit on the vanity and we continued kissing until I realized what I was doing.

"What the fuck," I said as I pushed him away. I grabbed my bag and schoolbooks and ran out of my house into my car.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after me, but I zipped out of my driveway and headed to school. I actually made it without getting lost, seeing how I completely ditched Rose. I would have been really proud of myself, had I not already been mad at myself and so utterly confused. I walked to my locker and angrily through my books in.

"Was your locker mean to you?" I heard someone asked. I turned around and saw a girl with red hair standing behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, giving her a full-blown attitude.

"I'm Renesmee Dwyer, but you can call me Nessie," she said and smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan, I just transferred here with my friend Rose."

"Alice told me about the two of you," she said and I gave her a questioning look. "Oh, I'm really close with all of them."

"Oh. Have you been here this entire time and I've been oblivious to it?"

"No, I was away on vacation with friends for the weekend and our flight got delayed," she said. This huge guy came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jake."

"Hi," I said and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. So you're the new addition to our group?" he asked I nodded. "We should be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Most likely," I said and smiled, but it faltered when I heard my name being called down the hallway. I grabbed the books I needed for my first class, said goodbye to Nessie and Jake, and quickly ran for it.

_Two periods, that's all I need to get through today and I'm leaving. _I took a breath to calm myself and walked into the classroom, being the first person there since I got to school really early. I took a seat in the back corner, where I usually don't sit so I could attempt to avoid Edward today, and God was on my side since I did not have Chemistry at all today.

"Bella," I heard Rose saw as she walked into class, followed by Edward. I looked at her, but looked back down at my notebook. I heard the two of them talking, along with Emmett, but I didn't look their way.

"You're in my seat," this boy said to me.

"Can I just sit here for today?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Twenty bucks," I said as I handed him the money. He nodded and took it and went to my seat on the other side of the room.

"Ms. Swan, may I ask why you're sitting over there?" Mr. Griffin, my history teacher, asked.

"I have a huge headache and the sun from sitting by the window is bothering me and I really want to be able to stay focused. It's only for today though, I promise," I said and flashed him a huge smile.

"Just today," he said and then continued with the lesson.

I acted like I was completely focused on the lesson, but really my mind was buzzing. I didn't know what to think of that kiss. I don't know if I was supposed to want more or tell him to fuck off. I knew it was happening too quickly; I had just moved here a few days ago. I knew, deep down inside – like really, really deep inside – I wanted Edward, or I would have punched him in the face for kissing me the other night and for doing it again, but I was scared; the fact that I had just met him and knew nothing about him yet I wanted him scared the shit out of me. I went through this already, and I got fucked in the end._ He's_ not the root of my self-conscience issues, oh no, I can thank my lovely mother for that. No one knew about her though, not even Rose.

Out of nowhere the bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and got the hell of the classroom, but someone grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk," Rose said. She dragged me out of school and into my car.

"I'm sorry I left you, I freaked out," I told her.

"Over what?"

"Nothing."

"Stop telling me nothing! From the minute we got here, you've been pushing me away. You haven't told me shit and we've only been here a few days; what's going to happen after living here a month? Even a year?"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Bella, I'm your best friend; we're practically sisters. You can tell me anything and I can tell you anything. If you end up killing someone, I don't judge, I grab the shovels and tell you to drive somewhere to hide the body," she said and I laughed a little.

"It's not just Jack who made me feel worthless, my loving mother contributed to my issues as well," I said quietly as I looked out of the window.

"Renee?"

"Yes, sweet, loving Renee. She would judge me all the time. If I was going out to eat, she'd tell me what I was wearing made me look like a boy, that I didn't do my makeup correctly, that my hair looked disgusting, that I looked like a whale, and then she told me that if I ever wanted to find a boyfriend I needed to lose about ten pounds, maybe more, so I shouldn't bother getting anything but a water."

"Are you serious?" Rose asked, and I nodded. "I would have never suspected her of doing that."

"No one did," I said. "And then Jack came along. He made me feel like I wasn't this insignificant girl that Renee made me feel. I felt like I looked like you when I was with him. Until I found out he was cheating on me, and then proceeded to tell me that he told other people that she was his girlfriend because she was hotter than me, _a lot _hotter than me. And then I went home that day and Renee asked where Jack was and I told her he broke up with me and she ripped me a new one. She told me that she could understand why he wouldn't want a 'porker' as a girlfriend and it just got worse from there."

"Bella," Rose said and leaned over the consol to hug me. I hadn't realized I was crying until she wiped away the tears. "Why didn't you tell me about Renee?"

"I didn't want to sound like a whiney, cry-baby. I tried to brush of what she said to me, but Jack like reassured it and I just broke."

"You need to forget about them. They're out of your life now. We're starting a new life here."

"I know," I said and sighed. "I kissed Edward."

"Yeah, I know, I saw. He kinda forced it on you."

"No, this morning, and I didn't push him away at first."

"You're bothered by this why?"

"I'm scared," I told her quietly. "It's too quick for me. He says the same things Jack did but look how that ended."

"Edward seems different, Bells. Plus, Emmett already sees you as a little sister and he'd beat the shit out of Edward if he hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"He told me, when he asked me out this morning."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"This morning, but you had a fit and left and wouldn't speak to me," she said and I blushed.

"I think I'm more scared that I wanted to kiss him. I really, really wanted to kiss him."

"Don't fight it then," she said. "I think we missed class, so let's just leave."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I leaned back into my seat and Rose started the car and drove away.

"Let's go swimming!" Rose said.

"It's cold out."

"The pool is heated. We can have a pool party!"

"In the middle of November?" I said and she nodded excitedly as she pulled into our driveway. "You're crazy."

"And you love me for it. I'll text Em to come over with Edward and Alice and Jasper and Nessie and Jake and it'll be fun. Okay? Okay," she said as she got out of the car and ran into the house, but stopped. "Are you okay with Edward coming?"

"Sure," I said and smiled at her. "I'll set everything up outside so we don't freeze our asses off."

"Sounds good," she said and ran upstairs. I walked outside and checked the pool to make sure the heater was on, it was and the water felt like pee – amazingly warm. I ran upstairs to get changed and saw Rose dressed like it was the middle of July.

"Wear a cute bathing suit," she said. I envied her. She had the body of a super model, but she ate like a sumo wrestler.

"No, I was going to wear a muumuu," I said and rolled my eyes.

I picked out a zebra print bathing suit with a push-up top and the bottoms tied at the sides and have a cute little pink circle metal piece on each side. I put on a black tank dress as a cover up and slip on a pair of flip-flops and walked downstairs.

"I'm glad I did my hair this morning," I said to Rose as I walked into the kitchen and saw her making ice-tea.

"Yeah, me too," she said and shrugged. "They should be over in a little bit. Alice and Nessie have class still, but Alice said that Jake and Jasper are gonna come here and her and Nessie will meet them here."

"I love throwing pool parties in the middle of November," I said as I walked outside. "We're gonna end up sick."

"Don't you want stories to tell your kids when you're older?"

"I'm not gonna have kids," I said.

"I'm going to drown you in this pool. Fuck your mother and fuck Jack," Rose said. We heard the front door open and saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Jake walk in.

"Who are you fucking?" Emmett asked as he walked over and kissed Rose on the cheek and lifted me up into a huge hug.

"No one," Rose said and smiled at me. I was happy she was with Emmett, even though we just met him. "Let's go in the pool."

"You girls are crazy," Jasper said as we all walked outside. Emmett ran up behind Rose and jumped into the pool while holding her. She got her hair wet; she was pissed.

"Don't group me into this plan," I said and laughed. "Rosalie's the crazy one."

"Her and Emmett will make a good pair then," he said. Jake had jumped in right after them, and Edward was just sitting in my kitchen. Jasper must have noticed I was staring at Edward. "Go talk to him." I smiled at him and he ran into the pool and joined the crazies.

"Bella, take off that stupid cover-up!" Rose screamed from the pool. "If I'm in a bathing suit, you have to be too. That's the deal we made!"

"Rose we were eight!"

"A deals a deal," she said and smirked. I growled at her as I took the dress off.

"Happy now?" I asked, annoyed that I had to walk around in a bathing suit now because of a stupid pact the two of us made almost ten years ago.

"Very, have fun," she said and went back to trying to drown Emmett. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said and sat across from Edward at the counter. "Why aren't you out there?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't feel like going in yet."

"Good reason," he said and then we sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I freaked out this morning," I said.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have freaked out."

"It's not the usual reaction I get from girls, but a little break from the norm is healthy, I suppose."

"Musta been a blow to your ego," I said.

"It's all good," he said and shrugged. "So, where do we go from here? We've had two awkward kisses and I usually hear that the third time's the charm, but I don't think that applies to you."

"We can get to know each other," I told him. "And no, third time is not the charm."

"That's what I figured," he said and smiled as he looked me up and down. "You have a belly ring, that's hot."

"Shut up," I said and laughed as I covered my stomach.

"Race you to the pool?"

"You're on," I said and took off. I jumped into the pool before him and did a victory cheer.

"I never lose," he said as he resurfaced after jumping.

"You never knew me," I said and smirked.

* * *

"So, why exactly did you guys move here?" Alice asked. The eight of us were sitting out a bonfire that Emmett and Jake had made in the barbeque pit. We were wrapped up in blankets and roasting marshmallows. Everyone had showered and changed into regular clothes.

"My dad had gotten a job offer here and he couldn't refuse it. I had no idea Rose was coming with us, it was a very good surprise," I said.

"You're mom didn't come?"

"My mom, um, divorced my dad a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alice said quickly.

"It's okay, you didn't know. It was hard on the two of us, but we're managing. I'm better off without the bitch."

"Okay," Rose said and punched me in the arm. "So have all of you known each other for a while?"

"I grew up with Emmett, Alice and Jasper," Edward said. "And then we met Nessie and Jake freshman year."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, can't get rid of them," Emmett said, causing him to get things thrown at him. "I'm kidding."

"You and Bella grew up together, too?" Nessie asked and Rose nodded.

"We met when we were two in a doctor's office and I wouldn't let her play with the game they had there, according to my mother," Rose said.

"Sounds about right, she's a selfish bitch," I said and laughed. "Our mom's started talking and they set up a play-date, which was completely retarded at the time because why would you set up a play-date for two girls who couldn't get a long?"

"It ended up being the smartest thing our mothers ever did," Rose said and smiled.

"Aw, you sound like a cute married couple!" Emmett said and laughed.

"You're such a dick, man," Jake said and laughed. "I've got to get going, my dad's busting my balls to get home."

"He's my ride, so I guess I got to go too," Nessie said and they both got up. We all kissed them goodbye and they left.

Shortly after, Alice and Jasper had to leave, leaving only Edward and Emmett. Rose and Emmett were cuddling on the swing we have, so Edward and I were just sitting there.

"So, do you want anything?" I asked, not sure what to do.

"You, but that doesn't seem to be an option," he said and smirked.

"No, no it is not."

"Got anymore of those chips?" he asked and I nodded. We both walked into the kitchen and I got the chips out of the cabinet and threw them on the dining room table where Edward was sitting. I sat on the seat across from him and stared out the windows at Rose and Emmett.

"They seem really happy," I said.

"I haven't seen Emmett like this with any girl before."

"You do know if he hurts her, I'll be obligated to attempt to kick his ass."

"Attempt?"

"Oh yes, I'll hurt myself in the process, but it's the thought that counts," I said and popped a chip into my mouth.

"You're so different from all the girls I know."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different, definitely a good different," he said. "So, Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow at my place."

"Should be interesting."

"My aunt always makes a big deal out of holidays after my parents died," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said and grabbed his hands that were resting on the table.

"It's okay. Bring your appetite, there's always so much food, but Emmett usually ends up eating half the table so get there early too."

"Hopefully Charlie doesn't have to work. I told your aunt that it would be the three of us."

"Does he miss a lot of things?"

"I haven't really spent a holiday with my dad in a while. If Rose hadn't come with us, I'd be alone all the time."

"You wouldn't be alone. We could be alone, together, in your room, or mine, if you catch my drift," he said and I laughed.

"Still not happening."

"Can't a guy dream?"

"Not about that, my friend," I said and rolled my eyes. The house phone started ringing, so I got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Bella? It's Dad._"

"Oh, hey Dad."

"_Listen, I really hate to disappoint you,_" he said and sighed. I hated it when he started a sentence like that. _"I have to go out of state for the weekend. I'm leaving on an express flight tonight and I wont be back until Sunday."_

"Dad, tomorrow's Thanksgiving."

"_I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you. Tell Esme and Carlisle I'm sorry I couldn't make it._"

"It's fine," I said, my throat getting tight and tears threatening to spill. "I'll see you Sunday." I hung up the phone and walked outside to Rose and Emmett. "Charlie's not coming home tonight and will be gone until Sunday. Emmett, Edward, if you two want to stay over that's fine. I'll be in my room." I brushed past Edward and ran up the stairs into my room, and just cried into my pillow. I heard someone walk into my room and felt them sit on my bed.

"Bella, come downstairs," Rosalie said but I shook my head. "Please. They're worried about you."

"I should be used to this by now, right?"

"You have us, Bells. Don't be upset, please," she said and hugged me. I got off the bed and she held my hand as we walked down the stairs and saw Edward and Emmett sitting on the couches. I took a seat on the couch Edward was on in the corner and Rosalie cuddled with Emmett.

"Everything alright?" Emmett asked and I nodded. "Good."

* * *

Rose and Emmett were the first ones asleep. They were really cute, sleeping in each other's arms and all. Edward and I were still up, talking about bullshit.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"You know this stupid," I said and threw a pillow at him. "Blue. What's yours?"

"Green. Favorite song?"

"Too many to name. All-time favorite song though is With Me by Sum 41. Favorite movie?"

"Inglorious Basterds. What about you?"

"You would like that movie. Alice in Wonderland."

"Which one?"

"All of them," I said and smiled. "Favorite childhood memory?"

"My dad took me to a football game once, before him and my mom died. We had so much fun," he told me and I smiled at him. "What's yours?"

"Rose and I ran away one day," I said and smiled at the memory. "We thought we were such bad-asses. We even slept over night at the park in one of those tunnel things on the play sets. It was the scariest thing we ever did but it was so much fun. The best part was our parents didn't even realize we were gone."

"Troublemakers even when you were young," Edward said and shook his head.

"Gotta start early, right?" I said and laughed. "Why does Lauren think the two of you date? She was stalking either you or me yesterday because she knew about you leaving my house."

"Lauren's a creep. She's another one I've known for a while. When we were little she was this cute, innocent girl and we were friends. High school came along and she became a huge slut, but she was telling people we dated. I really didn't mind until recently because she was just someone to hook-up with when I got bored."

"But now?"

"There's someone else," Edward said and I blushed. "Who was your first kiss?"

"No idea. I know it was eighth grade, I was drunk along with everyone else, and we played spin the bottle."

"You were thirteen and drunk?"

"My friends started early," I said. "Any piercings?"

"Tongue," he said and stuck it out.

"Why haven't I noticed that?"

"We didn't get too far into the kissing," he said.

"No, I mean when you talk, dumbass."

"Plug. One of the teachers gave me a hard time about it one day," he said and I nodded. "You?"

"Just the belly button, and my earrings."

"I like the industrial," he said and tucked my hair behind the ear that held the metal bar.

"My mother flipped a shit when I got it done, she thought it was trashy."

"My aunt flipped about the tongue, but I felt like a badass," he said and I laughed. I looked at the time and saw it was past one in the morning. "We should probably go to sleep."

"Probably. Do you want me to move so you have the couch?"

"No, it's fine," I said as I turned and lay down in my corner. "Goodnight."

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yes," I asked and sat up.

"Come here," he said and opened his arms. "We're obviously not going to sleep comfortably on the couch any other way."

"I don't know," I said warily.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise," he said. I eyed him carefully as I made my way towards him. I lay down in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Careful with the hands, Cullen," I warned him.

"Go to sleep, Swan."

* * *

**An Edward with a tongue ring is for my own personal fantasies, I couldn't resist (:**

**I'm LOVING the reviews I've been getting & see - quick update (: As long as I have two chapters written after each update, I'm good. I want to be able to have chapters already done. **

**Let me know what you thought, if the story behind Bella's issues is what you expected & whatever else you want to say.**

**Reviews still mean previews (:**

**Thank you everyone (:**


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry for the short wait.

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning due to a lot of flashing lights.

"What the fuck?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. I saw Emmett and Rosalie both holding cameras, and then I realized I was on top of Edward, literally. We must have rolled somehow in the middle of the night without falling. I sat up and I was straddling him. "I'm going to kill you two."

"How did that happen, Isabella?" Rose asked and smirked.

"We fucked," I said bluntly. "We wanted to see if the two of you would wake up. The danger of getting caught was so hot."

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

"No, you idiot. This is classic Bella Swan humor," Rose said. "Want anything?"

"Frosted Flakes," I told her as I got off of Edward. She nodded and went into the kitchen with Emmett. I decided to take it upon myself to wake Edward up. I went over to him and smack him on the forehead. "Wake up!"

"Ow, what the fuck?" he said when he sat up. "What was that for?"

"Time to wake up," I said and smiled at him. I went to walk away, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down on the couch with him.

"Time to go back to sleep," he said and wouldn't let go of me.

"Stop," I whined. "I woke up on top of you somehow."

"Oh, so my dream was actually real?" he said and I smacked his arm. "I don't know how it happened."

"Let's make sure it doesn't happen again," I said and got off of the couch since he finally released me.

"In the near future though," he said and smiled at me. "Emmett! We need to go shopping for Esme and help her."

"Why do I have to help?" he whined as he walked out of the kitchen with Rosalie. She handed me my cereal and I thanked her.

"Because your Esme's favorite, now let's go," Edward said. Emmett sighed as he headed toward the door; Rose followed him. Edward grabbed my cereal bowl and started eating.

"You're such a mooch," I said and grabbed the bowl back.

"Dinner is at seven," he said.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, so we'll bring whatever. Goodbye," I said and started pushing him toward the door. He stopped, turned toward me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later," he said and pulled Emmett off of Rosalie. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Last night was fun," she said and sneezed. "I'm not getting sick."

"Hopefully we won't," I said and finished my cereal. "What are we wearing tonight?"

"No idea," she said. "Let's go figure that out."

"Dinners at 7."

"But we need to make your amazing cookies too."

"Right, and we need to get ingredients for those. So let's hurry up," I said and we ran up the stairs. "Dressy?"

"Not over the top."

"So jeans are a no?"

"Unless you plan on wearing them with heels and a cute shirt, but I know you too well," Rose said and I scowled. After a few minutes of hunting through my closet, I found something.

"Okay, how's this?" I asked Rose, holding up a navy blue, flowy strapless top with black leggings and navy blue heels.

"Great, how's this?" she asked and held up a grey tank with ruffles around the neckline and a black skirt with grey heels.

"Perfect, let's go to the grocery store," I said and threw the clothes in my room and grabbed my car keys.

"Coming," she said.

* * *

"Eggs, flour, butter, white and brown sugar, vanilla, baking soda, salt, cinnamon and cooking oats," Rose said as we walked through the grocery store.

"Check, check, check, and check," I said as I threw in the last few of the ingredients. "K, we're all set."

"Let's buy more food seeing how everyone ate ours."

"Yes, lets," I said and we wandered around the grocery store, throwing food in our shopping cart as we saw what we wanted. Suddenly, we crashed into someone else's cart. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said without looking up.

"I think the two of you are stalkers." I looked up and saw it was Edward and Emmett's cart I hit.

"Yes, I can't get enough of you," I said and rolled my eyes. Rose and Emmett kissed each other hello and started walking away. "Oh, okay, bye Rose."

"Emmett actually ditched food for a girl? I'm shocked," Edward said. "Why are you here?"

"You and everyone else have eaten everything in my house, and I need to make cookies for tonight."

"You don't need to bring anything," he said as the two of us walked down an aisle and started grabbing things we needed.

"I know, but it's rude not too."

"What kind of cookies?"

"Oatmeal."

"My favorite," he said and smiled. "Um, I should warn you ahead of time."

"About?"

"Esme has assumed that we're dating."

"Why would she assume this?"

"She saw the kiss the other night and she knows I stayed over last night so she thinks we're an item," he said.

"Great," I said and sighed. "What do we do?"

"We can act all coupley and make-out in the kitchen," Edward said and smiled.

"Option number two, please."

"We just act normally," he said. "And sneak around to make-out in the kitchen."

"No making out in the kitchen."

"How about my bedroom?" he said and winked.

"No making out anywhere."

"Fine, fine," he said and sighed. "I wonder where those two went."

"Chip aisle," I said. "You don't want to know how many times I've past there and seen her with someone."

"That's Emmett's favorite place too. They're like a perfect match. I prefer the ice cream aisle," Edward said as we walked to where the chips were and found the two of them.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should check it out," he said and winked.

"Yeah, no," I said and walked away from him. "Come on, you got to help me make cookies."

"Homemade cookies!" Emmett exclaimed. "For what?"

"Later. Bye guys," Rose said and we got on line to pay. We left the grocery store and got in the car to drive back home. "How'd you know where we were?"

"Whenever you walk away when you find a boyfriend or whoever, you always go to the chip aisle, never fails."

"It's so nice there," she said and sighed dreamily.

"Esme thinks Edward and I date."

"What makes her think that?" she asked as I pulled into our driveway. We got out and started to unload the car.

"She saw when he forcibly kissed me and she knows they stayed over last night."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I'll just keep to being myself. I can't act like I hate her nephew because she invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner, but I'm not going to act like we date."

"Yes, be yourself, let's see how that turns out," Rose said as we walked in the house and into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Edward flirt _constantly_. It'll just add more fuel to the fire that Esme has for the two of you," she said and took out the ingredients to make the cookies. "Let's start cooking."

"I hate you, Rose," I said as I poured flour into the bowl. "Now I'm not going to be able to speak to Edward without second guessing myself tonight."

"Sorry," she said and smiled as she handed me eggs to crack. "Just smile and look pretty then because when you second guess yourself you have serious word vomit."

"Ugh," I said as I cracked the eggs. "You suck."

"I'll make sure you look extra super pretty tonight, not that you don't always," she said.

"You still suck."

"Make your cookies," she said and went upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Hair and make-up, duh," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and went back to making cookies. I decided to call Charlie to wish him a happy Thanksgiving, but of course he didn't pick up. _Great dad_. I plopped the dough I just made onto two trays and put them into the oven to cook, and then made my way upstairs. Rosalie was in her room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"We have an hour and a half still," I told her.

"Yeah, I know. Go shower and get changed so I can do your hair and makeup. Be quick though!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I got my clothes and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Rose was pulling at my hair with brushes to blow-dry it.

"So, how does a navy blue smoky eye sound? With white in the corners to make your eyes pop and lots and lots of mascara to make your eyelashes long?"

"Whatever you think will look good," I said as I winced at the pain that was occurring on my scalp.

"And nude lip-gloss."

"Sure," I said and rolled my eyes.

"And I'll straighten your hair and pull back your bangs to the side in a braid, but not like a headband braid."

"Rose, I trust you. Just do whatever," I said.

"Do you have a timer on the cookies?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay, good, because I'll cry if they burn."

"I will too," I said and laughed.

Once my hair was completely dry, she started running the straightener through it. I heard the timer go off for the cookies, so I turned my head quick and went to get up, but I didn't realize Rose still had the straightener in my hair.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain when the hot tool hit my neck.

"That's gonna leave a mark," she said.

"It's gonna look like a hickey!"

"Yes, yes it is," she said. "Go get the cookies, they're going to burn!"

"Perfect," I said as I got up and ran into the kitchen to get the cookies out before the burnt. I placed the trays on top of the stove and let them cool as I went back upstairs so Rose could finish my hair and make-up. "Awesome, I have a fake hickey."

"They're all the rage from what I heard," she said and I glared at her. "Sorry babe."

"It's my fault. We can cover it up right?"

"Yes," she said.

* * *

We finished getting ready at exactly seven. I put the cookies on a platter and wrapped them up in cellophane so they looked pretty. Rose and I walked next door and knocked on the door.

"Hello ladies," Carlisle said when he answered the door. "Edward and everyone are in the living room."

"Okay, I made some cookies," I said and handed him the platter. "They're oatmeal."

"Thank you, Bella," he said and took them into the kitchen. Rose and I walked into the living room where we found Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh thank God the two of you finally made it," Alice said. "I've been stuck with these three for an hour already.

"Edward told me 7," I said.

"My parents like to arrive fashionably early," Jasper said and shook his head. "So I hear you brought oatmeal cookies."

"Homemade oatmeal cookies."

"She's like Betty Crocker," Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on the empty couch. Edward came over and sat right next to me. I moved my hair and I heard Edward gasp. "Is that a hickey?"

"Rosalie I thought you covered it!" I whined.

"I thought I did too," she said and smiled apologetically. "I burned her with the straightening iron when I was doing her hair."

"Mhm, we've all heard that excuse before," Emmett said and Rose punched him.

"No, she did. I heard the timer go off for the cookies and I turned my head and she burnt my neck."

"I could make it a hickey if you want," Edward whispered in my ear; I pushed him away.

"Let's not do that," I said and smiled at him.

"Come on kids, dinner's ready," Esme said, and then smiled at Edward and I, who were sitting extremely close to each other.

"Told you she thinks we're dating," he said as everyone got off the couches and went into the dining room. He waited until everyone had left until he got up and helped me up. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I said and blushed. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Okay," he said and grabbed my hand as we walked into the dining room.

"Edward," I hissed. "You're not helping anything."

"I like being an instigator," he said as he pulled out my chair for me. I gave him a tight smile and sat down across from Rose and Emmett; Edward took the seat next to me.

"I'm going to kill you," I said through gritted teeth as Carlisle stood up to say something.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's nice to have at least one day a year to remember everything we're thankful for – new friends, new love, our good health, and having each other. We forget about the little things that we take for granted everyday, so today let's try to be thankful for what we have," he said. Everyone clapped and he sat down and we all began eating.

Dinner was interesting. Esme kept glancing down at Edward and I, I stayed quiet the whole time, Edward's hand kept _accidently_ brushing my thigh, and Emmett was doing something strange with his food. After what felt like forever, we were able to leave so we could eat dessert. I grabbed Rose and pulled her into the living room.

"I can't do this," I said.

"Do what?"

"I feel so awkward. I don't know what to do," I said and started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Bella. It's no big deal. So Esme thinks you and Edward are dating, she could think worse things."

"I suppose," I said and relaxed. "Okay, come get cookies with me." We linked arms and walked into the Cullen's kitchen, which was huge. My cookies were set out in the middle and the two of us made a beeline for them.

"I wish you would take that ridiculous thing out of your tongue," I heard Esme say to Edward as I piled my plate with cookies and brownies, a nervous tendency I have when I felt awkward is to eat – I even shoved a cookie in my mouth as I walked back into the living room.

"It's not ridiculous. Bella likes it," I heard him say and I choked on my cookie. Rose patted my back as I coughed. The two of them looked over at me, and Edward smirked.

"I'm fine," I said after I swallowed. "I'm going to definitely kill him."

"He's doing this to get on you nerves," Rose said.

"He's going to be murdered in his sleep."

"Someone's hostile," Emmett said as he sat down on the other side of me. "Who are we murdering and where are we hiding the body? I'll bring the shovels."

"Edward," I said.

"Hm, that's going to be a bit hard. I can help but you have to lie and say it's someone else were burying."

"You're insane," Rose said and laughed.

"Alison, James, you made it," I heard Carlisle say to someone at the door.

"We hit traffic, and we couldn't get Jack out of his room," the woman said. I looked at Rose with panicked eyes. Jack, my ex-boyfriend, had parents whose names were Alison and James. A little girl with wavy black hair and grey eyes walked into the living room.

"Bella!" she yelled excitedly as she ran into my arms.

"Amber," I said and hugged the little girl. "How are you?"

"Holy shit," I heard Rose mutter.

"I miss you, Bella," she said.

"I miss you too. So, is your brother here?"

"Yep," she said. "Want me to get him."

"No, it's okay. Why don't you get some cookies, I made oatmeal," I told her and she ran into the kitchen. I turned to Rose. "Holy shit I can't stay here."

"Okay, let's leave through the back," she said. We said bye to Emmett and ran into the kitchen, where Edward was.

"You're leaving so soon?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we have to leave," I said. "Like now. Thank you so much and tell your aunt and uncle thank you."

"Bella! You're leaving?" Amber said and looked at me with sad eyes. I gave Rose a pleading look as I squatted down to the little girls level.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Hey, why don't we keep this our little secret? We don't need to tell your brother or anyone I was here."

"Our little secret?" she asked excitedly. "Okay!"

"Okay, thank you," I said and hugged her.

"Bye, Bella," she whispered. I missed that little girl to pieces. I got up and walked out of Edward's house with him and Rose. He walked us to the hedges and helped us over.

"Want to explain what that was about?"

"Not now," I told him. Rose was already in the house, leaving Edward and I in the backyard with hedges between us.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," I told him. I pulled him over the hedges and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said and smiled. I ran into my house and Rose was already sitting in the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate.

"What is he doing here?" I asked as I sat down.

"I don't know. I do miss Amber though."

"She's the cutest little girl," I said and sighed. "You think she'll keep it a secret?"

"She used to idolize you, I think she still does, so I'm sure she will."

"I hope so. That was a close call."

"What if Edward and them find out?"

"Then they find out," I said and shrugged. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

**EPOV:**

I walked back into my house, curious about what just happened. My aunt and uncle used to be friends with the Collins until they moved away. I was surprised they even showed up, but I was even more surprised when Bella seemed to know Amber. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Alice, so I went over and joined them.

"What was up with that?" Emmett said.

"I don't know, but apparently Bella doesn't want them to know she was here," I said.

"I wonder why," Emmett asked and I shrugged. Jack had come into the living room and I gave everyone a look not to mention Bella.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" he said as he sat down. "Long time no see."

"Nothing," Emmett said. "How's the two girls thing going for you?"

"The one found out and broke up with me and disappeared," he said and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"The blonde or brunette?"

"Brunette, which is whatever. The blonde is hotter and willing to fuck me," he said and smirked.

"You're disgusting," Alice said.

"Edward, dear, where did Be-," Esme started to say but I shook my head.

"Esme, let me help you in the kitchen," I said and got up. The both of us walked into the kitchen and I told her to keep her voice down.

"Where did Bella and Rose go?" she whispered.

"They left. They said thank you very much for everything."

"Why'd they leave so early?"

"Apparently Bella knows the Collins, I don't know how though," I said and Esme gave me a small smile. "You look like you know something."

"I think Bella should probably tell you herself how she knows them."

"Okay," I said slowly. She patted me on the back and walked by Carlisle and Jack's parents. I was curious to what they were talking about, so I started eavesdropping.

"So how's Jack's girlfriend," Carlisle asked.

"Which one?" James asked angrily.

"We found out just recently Jack was seeing two girls," Alison said and shook her head.

"That's terrible," Esme said, and looked back at me. She always knows when I'm up to something.

"I felt terrible for Bella," Alison said and I was shocked. "Amber loved her, we all did. She found out, and then her parents divorced and then she moved away with her friend and father. We have no idea where she went."

"Bella?" Carlisle started to say until Esme elbowed him and shook her head. "Such a beautiful name; must have been a beautiful girl."

"She is. I don't know what Jack was thinking," James said. I had heard enough so I went back into the living room. I wanted to beat the shit out of Jack for treating Bella the way he did, but I couldn't; Esme was right, Bella needed to be the one to tell me about him, but if she found out I knew and I didn't come to her she'd be pissed.

"All good?" Emmett asked and I nodded. "Jack was just telling more stories about his two girlfriends."

"Oh really?" I asked through gritted teeth. I noticed Alice and Jasper had left, so it was just the three of us.

"Yeah. He said the brunette was a complete prude, and not really that hot," Emmett said. Wow, he's completely clueless.

"Does the brunette have a name?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Bella," Jack said. "Kind of weird right? Her name means beautiful but she's really not."

"Bella?" Emmett said and looked at me. I nodded slightly and I saw Emmett's demeanor completely change. "I need to go. My girlfriend wants to see me."

"Nice, you got a main squeeze? Did you do it yet?"

"No, I'm not like you," he said and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"I'll walk you out," I said. We walked to the front door and I thought Emmett was going to punch something.

"Did you know it was her?" Emmett asked. We both stepped outside and stood on my porch. "I'm going to kill him. This whole time we've been listening to these stories and thinking he's the man."

"I know. Don't say anything to Bella. I want her to be the one who tells us, it's fucked up for us to find out like this."

"Okay, I'm going over there. Don't hide it from her too long, she'll flip. I'll talk to you tomorrow, man," he said and I nodded. I watched as he walked over to Rose and Bella's house and I went back into my house when I saw him walk in. I went back into the living room with Jack.

"So back to my story," he started to say but his parents came in.

"Jack, we're leaving."

"Already? Why?"

"We have a long drive back home."

"Well what if I stay over? I haven't seen Edward and everyone in a while," he said and looked at me hopefully.

"I have plans this whole weekend," I told him.

"So I'll come."

"No, I won't be here at all. I'm going away," I said. "Sorry man."

"It's all right. I'll come back around Christmas break and we can do something."

"Yeah, sure," I said and rolled my eyes. I watched as the Collins drove away, and I hated myself for finding what he did to Bella hilarious.

* * *

**RPOV**:

Bella had just gone to bed, but I wasn't tired so I was sitting in the living room watching TV. I couldn't believe the Cullen's knew the Collins. It was our luck though. I never thought I'd see that scumbag again. I heard a knock on the door and I was prepared for it to be Jack, but it wasn't.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked as I let him in.

"I couldn't stay in the same house with him."

"With who?"

"Jack," he seethed.

"You know?" I asked and he nodded. "Just what Bella wanted."

"I won't say anything," Emmett said. "To think I thought he was the man for having two girls at one time; I thought the brunette was just a prude and whatnot. I feel sick with myself."

"She's gonna tell Edward tomorrow. It's okay, you didn't know," I said, but the quickly pulled back. "You didn't know right?"

"He never told us her name until tonight."

"I hate that guy."

"He's a dirtbag," Emmett said. "I should probably go."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked him to the door. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away we were both smiling and then he left.

* * *

**I want to apologize to anyone who I didn't send back a review to. I wanted to post the chapter & I couldn't figure out which reviews I hadn't replied to. **

**So, what did you think of the chapter? Let me know (:**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry for the wait again. It's a tad short, I know. It gets the point across though.

* * *

**

"Hey Edward," I said when he picked up his phone. It was really early in the morning and I had just woken up, but I didn't sleep well. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"_No, it's fine,_" he said groggily. "_What's up_?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to talk. Charlie's still not home and Rose left on a date with Emmett to some place that's far."

"_Yeah, sure_."

"Just come over whenever."

"_I'll be over once I brush my teeth_," he said.

"Sounds good. See you in a few minutes," I said and hung up to brush my own teeth. I put deodorant on just in case and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like too much of a mess and to check that all my clothes were on correctly.

I heard someone knocking on the door, so I went downstairs and opened it and saw Edward standing there in his pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"Hey," I said as I let him in. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"So," he said. It was awkward because we knew what we had to talk about.

"Jack Collins is my ex-boyfriend," I said.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I found out last night. I overheard his parents talking to my aunt and uncle. He always talked about having two girlfriends."

"So you knew this entire time?" I asked, feeling myself getting angry.

"No, I swear to you I didn't know it was you until last night," he said and grabbed my hands. "If I did I would have said something."

"You promise?"

"I promise. All I knew was the stories he told."

"Oh they must have been amazing," I said, my tone filled with sarcasm.

"What's your story?"

"When I met him my self-confidence was almost at zero, thanks to my mother. He made me feel good about myself, until seven months into the relationship I found out he was cheating on me."

"So he met you first? He never told us that."

"Oh I know, that's the best part. I found out he was telling people I was his little side project and the gorgeous, supermodel looking blonde was his actual girlfriend because she was a lot better looking than me. He told people he was trying to pop the brunette's cherry and will do it," I said. "But you probably knew that."

"I did," I said and looked down. "I feel horrible he did that."

"Yup. The real kicker was I went home that day in tears. Charlie was at work, as usual, so it was just me and mother dearest. She asked what was wrong, so I told her he broke up with me. She proceeded to tell me that if I wasn't such a whale and if I didn't act like such a prude and like 'one of the boys' that I would still have a boyfriend."

"That's terrible," Edward said.

"That's my story."

"You don't need either of them."

"Rose keeps telling me that, that I'm not the ugly little shit they made me feel like I was, but it doesn't help."

"You're not, believe me," he said. "If it makes you feel any better his family thinks his a dick for cheating on you since they loved you."

"His parents were so sweet, and Amber is the cutest little girl ever," I said and smiled.

"She is. Well, his loss is another guy's gain."

"And you must think you're going to be that guy," I said and smirked.

"Well, I am quite a catch," he said and smiled cockily at me.

I grabbed one of the throw pillows and started hitting him with it. He grabbed another one and started a pillow fight. It ended with him falling on the fall and bringing me down on top of him; I made no move to get up.

"I told my parents I hated them the night they died," he said after we were on the floor for a few minutes in complete silence. His hands rested on my hips, playing with the top of my pajama pants, but not in a sexual way – in a way to keep his hands busy. "We had gotten into an argument. I was ten. They were going out to dinner and I wanted to go over my friend's house that night. They wouldn't let me. I screamed at them that I hated them so much and I went upstairs in my room. That night I heard a knock on my door and my babysitter answered it. I was sitting on my staircase when they told her the news. I thought I was the reason why they got into the car accident because of what I said."

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said and leaned down to hug him. "You know your parents knew you were just upset, that you really didn't hate them."

"I know," he said and sighed as I sat back up. "It's just that the last thing you want to say to someone is that you hate them, especially if you really don't and especially if they're your parents. Esme and Carlisle took me in and I just gave them grief when I was younger. I feel bad about it to this day, so I don't give them a hard time when they ask something of me."

"You're different than the guy I thought you were when you sprayed me with the hose," I said and smiled.

"Oh no, I'm still that guy," he said and smiled back at me. "I can spray you with a hose again to make sure you don't forget."

"No, I'll pass on that," I said and got off of him.

"Come on, I was enjoying that," he said and pouted.

"Get up," I said and rolled my eyes.

"So, what are we doing today, best friend?" he asked.

"Best friend?"

"Yes, best friends. We shared personal information and hang out all the time now. I think that makes us best friends," he said as he started eating the food he took out of the cabinets.

"I suppose, since you keep eating all of my food," I said and glared at him.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You're annoying, did you know that?"

"Hm, I don't get annoying too often. Hot, amazing, sex, a sex god – I get those a lot."

"You're a pig as well," I said and walked into the living room to watch TV.

"I never really got that either until you came around."

"Good, you need that oversized head of yours to deflate."

"But, you're making another oversized part of my body stand at attention."

"Not. Happening," I said and pushed him away when he sat down right next to me on the couch.

"Not happening _yet_."

"Not happening _ever_."

"We'll see about that Swan," he said. "What are we doing today?"

"This," I said.

"We should go to the grocery store."

"Why?"

"We can make-out in the ice cream aisle."

"No," I said and rolled my eyes as I flipped through the channels. "You can leave if you want."

"Is that sign that you want to get rid of me?"

"No, it's just me giving you the option to stay or leave."

"Then I'll take the option to stay."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked and faced him.

"You already know what I want to do."

"Besides that," I said and huffed. "We can make cookies."

"Typical woman," he said. I smacked him in the face with the pillow as I walked into the kitchen to start baking. I went to open the new flour package, but it was really hard to open. When did get it open it exploded all over the kitchen and myself. Edward walked in and started hysterical laughing.

"Shut up," I said, but he kept laughing, so I scooped up some flour and threw it in his face. "I told you to shut up."

"Oh, it's on," he said and started throwing flour at me. I tried running but he caught me by the waist and spun me around.

"Let me go."

"Nope."

"Cullen," I warned.

"Isabella."

"Let. Me. Go."

"No."

"Please let me go," I said as cutely as possible and pouted. "Edward," I said as I turned in his arms. "Please let me go."

"No?" he said, unsure of himself as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Please?" Our faces were so close, I thought we were going to kiss, but someone knocking on the door burst our little bubble. We moved away from each other quickly and stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I'll go see who's at the door," he said and I nodded. I started cleaning the flour up until I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Hey man, what's up?" I heard Jack say. I gasped quietly as I made my way toward the foyer to hide and listen to the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Well, I drove back here, hoping we could chill."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I went to your house first and Esme answered and said you went next door. Whose house is this?"

"Um, Emmett's girlfriend's house," Edward said. He was blocking the door so Jack couldn't come in.

"Is Em here? I wanna meet his girlfriend," Jack said. "Can I come in?"

"They're not home right now."

"So why are you here then?"

"Well, they were baking before and made a mess and I offered to clean it up," Edward said. I noticed there was a red wig from a Halloween costume in the closet under the staircase. I quickly put it on and made my way toward Edward, praying to God that Jack didn't recognize me.

"I'll help you clean."

"Edward, you just left me in the kitchen," I said as I walked up to them and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, now I know why you didn't want to let me in," Jack said and winked at Edward. Edward looked down at me questioningly and I gave him a look. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled at Jack.

"I'm Marie," I said.

"Jack, pleasure to meet you," he said and looked at me, and then back at Edward. "That's sick man, doing it in someone else's house."

"Uh, yeah, you know me," he said and smirked. "Listen, you kind of interrupted us, so can I hit you up later?"

"Sure, not a problem, I'll be around," he said and smiled at us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Edward and I watched him walk away, get into his car, and pull away. Edward shut the door and I pulled off the wig.

"I thought he was never going to leave," I said.

"Nice plan. How'd you know Jack only remembered girls by their hair color?"

"I didn't, I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Was that really the only way he remembered girls?"

"Yup. Why do you think he went out with a blonde when he was with you? If he went out with another brunette he would have mixed your names up."

"That's pathetic," I said as was wiping up the flour. "So much for cookies."

"We can go see a movie," Edward suggested.

"That means we need to get dressed."

"No, we'll just go like this," he said. "I'll drive."

"Edward, I'm in pajama pants and a tank top."

"So get a sweatshirt and put shoes on and let's go to the movies."

"Fine," I said and went upstairs to grab a hoodie and my UGGs. I came back downstairs and the two of us walked to his car. "What movie are we going to see?"

"Toy Story 3, of course," he said as he pulled out and drove to the movies.

"We'll be the oldest ones there."

"We waited longer than they have for this movie."

"Very true."

"And we can make-out and they won't know what we're doing."

"No," I said as I turned on the radio. "We're not doing that."

"Not even for a minute?"

"Not even in your imagination."

"One day," he said as he pulled into the parking lot. We walked up to the ticket counter together and got the tickets, Edward insisted on paying for me – pain in my ass.

* * *

"I don't think I've gotten kicked out of a movie theater in a while," I said as I played with the straw in my milkshake.

"The little kid started it."

"You fought with a child over a pair of 3D glasses, and made him cry while taunting him."

"I wanted those glasses," he said and pouted.

"I wonder if it was a good movie."

"I heard it got great reviews," he said and nodded.

"Guess we'll never know since we can never go back."

"Just when that manager's around."

"You're such an ass," I said and laughed. "Come on, take me home."

"So I can have my way with you?"

"No, so I can irritate Rose about her date."

"And then let me have my way with you?"

"No," I said and took out money to pay, but he handed it back to me. "Let me pay for this."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I'm not letting you pay," he said and put his money in the check and handed it to the waitress. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Edward," I mumbled as we left.

"Don't worry about it," he said and smiled.

We drove in silence until he pulled into his drive way and walked me over to my house.

"Thanks for today," I said as we stood in my doorway. "I'd invite you in but you'd never leave."

"Yeah you're probably right," he said and laughed. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. "Bye Bella."

"Bye," I said and smiled at him as I walked into my house. I saw Rose and Emmett kissing on the couch. "I might have to bleach my brain."

"Hey Bells," they said when they broke apart, not embarrassed at all.

"Bye Emmett," I said and waved as he walked out the door.

"I hope I hear good stories about your day with Eddie."

"Leave," I said and shut the door on him. "How did he know?"

"We figured," Rose said and shrugged. "So, what'd you do?"

"Got kicked out of a movie theater. You?"

"He brought me to this absolutely gorgeous spot in the mountains. It was ridiculously far but absolutely breathtaking."

"That sounds so romantic. I didn't pin Em as a romantic."

"Neither did I," she said and shrugged. "What else did you do besides get kicked out of a movie theater?"

"I called him when I got up and we talked, I told him about Jack, he told me about his parents."

"Aw."

"I know," I said and looked down at the floor. "I think I might like him."

"Bigger aw!"

"Shut up," I said and laughed. "I don't know, it's all really soon."

"Just go with what feels right."

"I guess," I said. "Come on let's go eat ice cream and watch sad movies."

"So down for that," Rose said.

* * *

**Aw she likes him! **

**Okay, so I just want to let everyone know something about this story:**

**I'm not planning on really having too much built up drama. Like, the whole Bella & her ex-boyfriend problems, I opened that can of worms early because I didn't want any really built up momentum on it. He's just a re-occurring annoyance for Bella, but he's not going to start any problems for Bella & Edward.**

**I just really want this story to be fun, light story filled with fun drama - nothing to angsty.**

**No one has said anything to me about this, just if any of you were curious. I just felt like I needed to make it known so people aren't like, oh why is she letting everything come out so soon.**

**Now, after my little spheel, I want to thank everyone once again who have been reviewing & reading this. I appreciate everyone & I wish I can reply to my anonymous reviewers, but know I love you too!**

**The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully before I go away. I'm leaving for vacation with my family in a few weeks so I won't be able to update ): But I will be thinking of ideas for future chapters so I can start writing again once I get home. Don't worry, I'll be able to get the next chapter out & possibly chapter 8 if I get it written well enough. **

**Okay, done with the long author's note. Now review my favorite readers in the entire world :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Quick Update (: Everyone should enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

"Rosalie where the hell are we going tonight?" I asked as she was throwing clothes from my closet across my room. I was dripping wet because Edward, in typical dickhead fashion, sprayed me with a hose.

"Karaoke bar," she said. "Why are you soaked?"

"Edward sprayed me again," I grumbled as I peeled the wet clothes off. "Why are we going to a karaoke bar?"

"Because they're fun. Besides, you can sing."

"That's not the point. Why are we going there tonight?"

"There's nothing else to do," she said. "Here, got you an outfit."

"You're cleaning the mess."

"Sure whatever, just get dressed," she said and waved me off. "Make sure you close the curtains, unless you wanna give a show to Cullen, which I think you should be subtle about it."

"Get out, Rosalie," I said as I walked over to shut the curtains. It's been two weeks since Edward and I had our little "heart-to-heart". We've gotten really close since then, only making me like him more which still made me nervous.

"Why do you seem stressed?" she asked, sitting on my bed, completely disregarding my request for her to leave. I looked at the clothes she gave to me and I was shocked.

"I can actually wear regular clothes?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I know," I said as I started to get changed. I wiggled into my skinny jeans and stood there in my bra as I put my hands on my hips. "I am stressed."

"Over what?"

"Jack has been randomly showing up all the time now. He was in the mall when I was hanging out with Edward and Emmett while you served detention. By the way, you could have informed me on your little plan."

"I didn't want to risk it."

"How'd Lauren know you were the one who put itching powder in her underwear?"

"I left her a note," she said and smirked. I laughed as I pulled on my white tank top and zipped up my black Juicy hoodie.

"You're evil."

"Yes I know, now back to you," she said and I sighed as I started putting my make-up on.

"Don't you need to get dressed?"

"Nope, going in this," she said. I looked at her in her jeans and black flats and grey hoodie, completely shocked she wasn't getting all dressed up. "Stop avoiding my question. We talked about this remember?"

"Yeah, I know," I said and sighed. "I'm just worried I'm gonna run into him on my own. I'm worried that Edward's going to laugh in my face if I tell him I like him."

"Okay, if you see Jack when you're by yourself, just ignore him, pretend you don't speak English. As with your Edward fear, you have nothing to worry about. If you tell him how you feel, he'll probably drag you to his room and fuck you senseless."

"Leave it to you to be so vulgar," I said and laughed. "I know, but still."

"Trust me, he wants you bad."

"Oh no, I know. He tells me, all the time."

"See? So you have nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go by Edward's so we can all leave."

"Are we really going to sing?" I asked Rose as we walked over to Edward's house and walked in without bothering to knock.

"It'll be fun Bella, just stop," she said.

"Alright Jack, it's been nice seeing you," I heard Emmett say and I froze and looked at Rosalie with panicked eyes.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I whispered. "He can't see either of us."

"Run upstairs," she said and we sprinted like our lives depended on it. We watched as Emmett showed Jack the door.

"Why don't we all meet up later?"

"Eddie and I have plans with our girls and friends."

"Oh right, Edward's smoking hot redhead."

"Uh, sure," Emmett said and shut the door on Jack. "Redhead?"

"Such an idiot," Rose said as she shook her head and started walking back downstairs. I followed her down and we walked into the living room where Edward and Emmett were sitting.

"I thought you like Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I do?"

"Why did Jack say you have a smoking hot redhead then?"

"Because he thinks that," I said as we sat down on the couch. I faced Edward and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said and smiled. "Apparently I'm a smoking hot redhead. Maybe I should dye my hair."

"I prefer brunettes," he said. "Let's go, Jazz and all them are going to meet us there."

"Knowing Alice she's probably already there and has us all signed up to sing," Emmett said.

"No," I whined. "I don't want to sing."

"Stop complaining," Edward said, causing me to punch him in the arm. He glared at me and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're lucky you're cute."

"We can take my truck," Emmett said and pointed to his Armada truck parked in front of Edward's house.

"You know, Em, I expected you have a little pansy car, not this beast truck," I said as Edward opened the door for me and I got in.

"Why thank you Bella. Nice to know someone appreciates my truck."

"The V8 engines pretty sweet," Rose said as she got into the truck.

"Wait, what?" Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"Don't you know Rose's obsessed with fixing cars? I wouldn't let anyone else but her touch mine."

"That's why I don't have my own car. I would always end up playing around with the engine and whatnot and my parents would have a fit. I never understood why, I just updated it."

"I think I found the woman of my dreams," Emmett said.

The karaoke bar wasn't too far away, but I felt like I kept seeing the same car behind us the whole time. I told Edward and he said I was just being a paranoid baby, earning him another punch in the arm.

"I'm going to bruise if you keep doing that."

"So refrain from the remarks."

"But they're just so easy," he said as he pulled me closer to him. I rolled my eyes as I cuddled closer to his side like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why does Jack keep coming around?"

"I think he thinks we're gonna take him in since he has no friends at his school anymore?"

"Really? He was like Mr. Popular," I said.

"Someone called him out on what he did to you and now everyone thinks he's scum."

"Good, karma's a bitch."

"We're here," Emmett said as he pulled into the parking lot. I moved away from Edward and got out of the car once it was parked. The four of us walked into the place and immediately started laughing when we heard the people singing.

"Over here!" I heard someone yell from a corner booth. Alice, Jasper, Nessie, and Jake were sitting at a huge table, close to the "stage".

"Hey guys," I said as I slid in the round booth with all of them. I sat between Nessie and Edward and Rose sat on the other side with Emmett.

"I signed all of us up to sing, you just get to pick your song," Alice said.

"I knew it," Emmett muttered.

"Alice, why would you do that?" I whined.

"Stop whining," Edward said.

"Oh shut up."

"Well I'm gonna go get this over with, care to join me, Rosie?"

"Oh no, you can sink on your own," she said. He rolled his eyes as he kissed her on the cheek before going to pick his song.

"Anyone want drinks?" Edward asked, and everyone started giving him their order.

"I'll help," I offered as I got out of the booth and followed him.

Edward told the bartender the drinks and we stood there as we waited. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed his lips against my forehead. Emmett was currently on stage, singing a horrible rendition of 'Don't Stop Believing.'

"We probably look extremely couple-y right now," I mumbled against his chest.

"I'll make sure I pull a dick move later so everyone knows we're not."

"Oh, like this morning when you sprayed me again?"

"I found it amusing," he said and shrugged.

"Let's try not use the hose when it's cold out."

"Anything for you."

"That's sweet of you. Do you want to push Emmett off stage? I think my ear drums are bleeding."

"Oh no, this is good for him."

"Eddie!" I heard a piercing voice screech from the other end of the bar.

"Now I know my eardrums are bleeding," I muttered as I pulled away from him. "I was comfy too."

"Yeah me too," he said and sighed.

I gave him a small smile and rubbed his arm reassuringly as I went over by the bartender to see if everything was ready.

"Hey Lauren," I heard Edward say uncomfortably.

"Eddie, you haven't answered any of my calls."

"I wonder why," I muttered under my breath, and then thanked the bartender for getting the drinks and offering to bring them to the table. I walked over to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a look of relief across his face. "I'm going back to the table. Max, the bartender, brought over the drinks."

"Why are you here with my boyfriend?" Lauren asked, getting in my face. I was not in the mood for this bitch.

"Listen, he's not your boyfriend. He doesn't like you; in fact, no one likes you. If you think that itching powder in your underwear was bad, you haven't seen anything yet. Leave me and Edward and my friends alone."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Pretty much, yes," I said and glared at her, practically daring her to mess with me. She stomped her foot and screamed in frustration before walking away. "Someone's dramatic."

"You're a lifesaver," Edward said as he put me in a headlock as we were walking back to the table.

"And you're trying to kill your lifesaver? Not very smart," I said as he released me. Emmett came back to the booth, smiling so wide I thought his face was gonna rip in half.

"So how'd I do?"

"How should we go about this?" Nessie asked.

"You sounded like a bunch of cats wailing on a fence," Jake said bluntly.

"Thank you, dear boyfriend," Nessie said.

"Thanks guys," Emmett said, still smiling.

"Who's next?" Alice asked, and everyone looked away from her. "Fine, me and Jazz will go."

"We will?" Jasper asked – his face filled with fear.

"Yes, we will," she said and pulled him out of the booth.

We all watched as the tiny pixie pulled her extremely tall boyfriend through the crowd and onto the stage to sing 'Summer Nights' from Grease. Jake and Nessie had left to go play darts and Rose and Emmett were at the bar getting more drinks, leaving Edward and me alone.

"I'm not singing by myself," I told Edward.

"What? You expect me to sing with you?" he asked and I nodded. "Not happening."

"Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"I don't sing."

"Come on! I'll do anything," I said.

"Anything?" he repeated and smirked.

"But that," I said and shoved him.

"I choose the song."

"Deal," I said and we shook hands. I noticed he was staring at the door and he seemed to be getting more annoyed by the minute. I looked and saw Jack walking in. "I knew I wasn't just crazy. He followed us here, didn't he?"

"Maybe he wanted to listen to some karaoke," Edward tried, but failed.

"The karaoke scene really isn't Jack's. A strip club maybe, but definitely not here."

"I don't know. Do you want to leave?"

"No, he's not going to control my life anymore. Let's go sign up so you can pick your song," I said. I got out of the booth after Edward and he grabbed my hand as we walked up to the desk. We looked over at the bar and saw Jack talking to Emmett. "Uh oh, that's not good."

"Let me go see what's going on," he said. I followed him, but stayed further away so Jack couldn't see me, but close enough so I could hear.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and saw Em's truck here, so I figured I'd stop in. Emmett where's your girl?"

"She's around somewhere," Emmett said vaguely.

"Introduce me to her, man," Jack said. I noticed Rose was walking toward the boys, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Jack's here," I said and she gasped. "Just stay here until they get him to go away."

"Listen, we don't wanna be rude to our girls if you know what I mean, so we're gonna get back to them. Catch up with you later?" Edward said.

"Yeah man, I'm gonna find some chicks," he said and winked before he walked away. I rolled my eyes at his typical behavior and at the fact I actually dated that jerk.

"Let's finish picking the song so we can get the humiliation over with," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and we walked toward the table.

"Aw they're holding hands!" I heard Rose squeal. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"So what are we singing?" I asked as he wrote down the song and took the microphones from the girl behind the table.

"You'll see," he said as he handed me the microphone and threw one at Emmett.

"Uh?" I asked as I got onstage with the two of them. The music started playing and I realized the song. "Seriously?"

"You wanted me to sing with you," he said and smirked. I flipped him off as Emmett began.

"_No clouds in my storms. Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame comin' down like the Dow Jones. When the clouds come, we gone, we Roc-A-Fellas, we fly higher than weather, and she flies it better. You know me, in anticipation for precipitation stack chips for the rainy day. Jay, Rain Main is back with Little Miss Sunshine. Bella, where you at?" _Emmett "rapped" and then walked off stage. I glared at the two of them before I started.

"_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars, and that's when you need there, with you I'll always share. Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella. Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh."_ I finished and almost laughed at how the audience was eating this up. Rose, Alice and Nessie were cheering for us.

"**You become another dream to me, a fairytale fantasy. Nothing can ever compare, an image to my memory. And girl I'm asking could you be my queen? A vision on a magazine. That's when I'll be there, it's something we both share. Because, when the sun shines we shine together. You know I'll be here forever. Although it's a lot of rain outside, girl it's getting late and you can stay the night. But you can dip out anytime whenever, I can call a car, I ain't tryna stress ya. I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper, baby girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. You can my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.**" He smirked at me. "**You can run into my arms.**"

"_It's okay don't be alarmed."_

"_**Come in to me."**_

"_There's no distance in between our love."_

"**So, go on and say my name some more,**" he grabbed my hand and faced me as he sang. I almost cried from trying not to laugh.

"_I'll be all you need and more._"

"_**Because**_."

"_When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath Imma stick it out to the end."_

"**But you can dip out anytime whenever, I can call a car, I ain't tryna stress ya. I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper. Babye girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh."**

"_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh."_

"**You can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh."**

"_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_." The song ended, and I just burst out into giggles. Edward smiled at me as we walked offstage, even though everyone was demanding an encore.

"I think we were a hit," he said, laughing.

"I think we were too," I said once my giggles subsided. "So, what was with the song choice?"

"A hint maybe?"

"Aw you want me to be your Cinderella?" I said jokingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Maybe," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me close.

He started leaning in and soon I felt his lips pressed against mine. It was amazing, like I never wanted to stop kissing him. Eventually we had to pull away to breathe. I smiled up at him as I blushed, and he smirked, typical Edward.

"I should let you know that I'm seeing this girl on the side," Edward said. I punched him in the arm, knowing I didn't find him funny. "I'm joking."

"Well, been there, done that. I'm sure I could go through it again."

"I would never put you through that," he said as he hugged me close.

"You better not, I'll make sure you can never use your dick again," I said into his chest. "I'm a little scared."

"Me too, I never had an actual girlfriend, just a bunch of side projects."

"We can fuck up together I suppose."

"We can fuck together too," he asked hopefully.

"No."

"But that's normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"No."

"Well, at least third time was the charm," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we walked toward Emmett and Rosalie. At the same time, Jack was walking toward them as well.

"Oh fuck," I mumbled under my breath as I saw him. I went to hide behind Edward, but he wouldn't let me. "Edward."

"Rosalie Hale," I heard Jack say. "So you're Emmett's girl? Nice catch."

"Fuck off," she hissed.

"Well, if you're here, then that must mean Bella must be around here somewhere."

"Present," I mumbled. I tried to leave again, but Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I glared at him, but relaxed into his chest and laid my hands on his. "How's things going, Jack?"

"I fucked up bad, Bella. I'm really sorry. My parents won't talk to me, my sister asks me all the time when you're gonna come over, and everyone knows what I did to you."

"You're not sorry," I said and laughed. "You just want me to come crawling back to you. I'm happy though Jack, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Come on, baby. We had some good times," he said and placed his hand on my cheek but I brushed him away.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my girlfriend, thanks," Edward said, glaring at him.

"Girlfriend?" The three of them said. I looked at Rose and Emmett and smiled, and then back at Jack.

"Tell Amber and your parents I miss them dearly, but I don't miss you. Bye Jack," I said and grabbed Edward's hand so I can walk away with him. Rose and Emmett had a few more choice words to say to Jack, and then they joined us on the dance floor. Jake was currently singing 'Let it Rock' and the crowd was going wild.

"I'm so happy for you, Bells," Rose said as she hugged me.

"I'm happy too," I said and smiled. "For once in my life."

* * *

**I apologize to anyone annoyed by the song part, but hey, I'm 16 so I'm allowed to have fun little things in there like that lol. To anyone who was confused, the italics was Bella, the bold was Edward & when it was italics & bold, it was the both of them.**

**So yes, they're finally together. I don't really have any plans of breaking them up over a fight, but my stories kind of end up writing themselves so I can't really say anything. Don't worry though, I promised fun, angst free drama & I plan on keeping the promise. It's too much to write all that.**

**So, what did you think of how Edward and Bella got together. Let me know any comments, questions, criticisms you have in a review. I respond to all of them, if you haven't already noticed, & I always send a preview.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has been reviewing so far. I really appreciate it (:**


	8. Chapter Eight

**So, so, so sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure how great the chapter is, but I didn't want to prolong an update anymore.

* * *

**

"Cullen, do you care to explain what happened here?" I said as I walked into Edward's house and found him sitting in his kitchen with Emmett and Jake. The kitchen was a complete mess, covered with mud and glitter and glue.

"Well hello to you too, babe," he said as he walked over and kissed me hello. "We made a bit of a mess."

"No, really? I didn't notice," I said. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, blame these two," he said and pointed at the two goons sitting at the counter. "Jake figured he'd bring some stray dog into my house that was wet and covered with mud, so it shook off in my kitchen creating the mud."

"Where's the dog?"

"Heartless chased it away," Jake said and pouted. "Poor thing."

"That doesn't explain the glitter and the glue."

"Emmett wanted to decorate for Christmas."

"Hey! You said I could," Emmett said and pointed at Edward. "He's just mad it didn't come out right."

"You're glittering Esme's kitchen appliances," Edward said exasperatedly.

"Alright, no big deal. You guys could have cleaned it up yourselves, so why am I here?"

"Eddie's throwing his usually Christmas break party this year and he wanted you to be included in the discussions," Emmett said. "And we figured you'd clean it up."

"Why?" I asked. "And no, I'm not cleaning this, good try though."

"You live next door so I figured it'd be appropriate."

"He just wanted to try to get some," Jake said.

"Yeah probably," I said and sighed.

"I like your girlfriend better than you," Jake said to Edward.

"Aw thanks!" I said and laughed. "So what about this party?"

"I have one every year. Everyone shows up, Esme and Carlisle are always out of town, and I usually end up finding people passed out asleep in the strangest places."

"Sounds like a good party."

"With people knowing you and Rose are next door, they might decide to crash at your house."

"So I'll keep all the doors and windows locked. When's the party?"

"A couple days," Edward said.

"Alrighty. Oh, Rose and I want to invite you guys over for Christmas Eve dinner, along with your families and of course Nessie, Alice and Jasper."

"Yeah and Esme said to invite everyone to Christmas Day dinner," Edward said.

"I'm down for both days," Emmett said as he dug through Edward's refrigerator. "Bella, do you have food? Because Edward has nothing."

"That's because you eat it all," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose to try to control his temper. I grabbed his other hand with mine and gave it a small squeeze.

"Yes, I have food, and yes Rose is home. You have the key?" I asked and he nodded. "Make a mess again and I won't save you from Rosalie's wrath this time."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and ran out of Edward's house and into mine.

"I should get going too. Nessie's PMS-ing and wants me to get her ice cream," Jake said and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell her about Christmas, maybe the two of us can swing by later both nights."

"Sounds good, bye Jake," I said. He shut the door behind him, leaving Edward and I alone. Edward smiled at me and put his hands on my waist.

"I should probably properly say hello to my girlfriend," he said and went to kiss me, but I placed my hand in front of my face. "Or not?"

"You can properly say hello to me after you clean," I said and smiled as I walked away from him and got out the cleaning supplies. "I'll be watching as I eat my secret ice cream stash."

"I'm surprised Emmett didn't sniff it out," Edward said as he started mopping up the floor. I sat at the kitchen table and ate while he was cleaning. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you know if Esme comes home, she'll throw a fit."

"Yes, but why don't you be the best girlfriend and help me out?"

"Nah, I'll pass on that," I said and smiled.

"You're lucky you're cute," he said and sprayed the stove with Clorox.

"Edward, why does it smell like bleach and wet dog in here?" Esme asked as she walked into the kitchen after just getting home. She saw me sitting at the kitchen table and smiled. "Oh hello Bella. How are you?"

"Hi Esme, I'm good, just training Edward."

"Lovely, he needs to be housebroken," she said and laughed. "What did happen to my kitchen?"

"Emmett and Jake happened," Edward grumbled as he scrubbed at the mud.

"Do I want to know?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Then I won't ask. I have to run to a meeting so I'll see you kids later."

"Bye," Edward and I said as she rushed out the door. I walked over to Edward and laughed at him.

"What?" he asked, obviously frustrated. "It's not coming off."

"This is why people always say women belong in the kitchen, men are just incompetent when it comes to this stuff," I said as I grabbed the Clorox from his hand and sprayed it. "Let it sit and then wipe it off."

"What would I do without you?" he said and then continued cleaning.

I ended up taking pity on him so I helped him out. We finished quickly and then went upstairs to his room.

"I finished cleaning, can I say hello now?" he asked as he walked over to me. I smiled and nodded at him, and he slowly leaned down to kiss me.

He walked us over to the bed, and when I felt my knees hit the bed I fell back, with him on top.

"I'm not doing anymore than this," I said in between kisses.

"Who says I want to do more than this?" he asked.

"You've wanted to fuck me since we met," I said and laughed.

"Touché," he said and rolled off of me. I moved myself into a sitting position on his bed and he went and sat on his computer chair. "Did you know Emmett and Rose already did the deed?"

"Unfortunately," I said and shook my head. "I just got home and it must have been the beginning of it. I ran out right away and went back in my car and drove away."

"I'm sorry about that," Edward said and laughed.

"So, you and everyone in the world know that I'm a huge prude. What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" he said, obviously trying to avoid my question.

"Oh come on, Edward, it's not a deal-breaker if you slept with someone," I said and laughed. "I know for a fact Rose had sex with two guys before Emmett, and I'm sure Emmett has done a few things too."

"Three girls," Edward said. "Him, not me."

"I know you're not a virgin, boyfriend."

"I slept with two girls," he said, clearly embarrassed. "The first was to get the whole virginity thing over with, and the second was a very drunk mistake."

"Please don't say Lauren."

"No, never," he said.

"Okay, good, because that would have been the deal breaker," I said and laughed.

"Why are you still a virgin?"

"I don't want to regret my first time. Like, I'm not saving it for marriage or anything, but just for someone I love and someone I hope loves me back," I said. "Don't make fun of me because that sounded really cheesy."

"No, it makes sense to me now. I used to rip on guys who were waiting for the right girl, but now I wish I had waited," he said and looked at me, and I swear my heart might have melted.

"That's profound of you," I said. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"I can kick your butt in MLB 2k10."

"Oh, you're on," he said and smiled as we went downstairs to play video games.

"I can't believe you made me sit through So You Think You Can Dance last night," Edward grumbled when he hung up the phone after ordering take-out for us.

"Oh come on, they were amazing," I said. "I knew Jose was getting kicked off, but I was shocked with Billy."

"Oh yeah, totally," he said while rolling his eyes. I threw a balled up piece of paper at him. "I don't understand how people get so emotional over it."

"You cried over a baseball game. Cristiano Ronaldo cried during the World Cup."

"They were very intense games," Edward defended.

"Okay, and the stories the choreographers have for these dances are intense as well."

"Fine, I can see I'm not gonna win this argument," Edward said. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it, but I got up and sprinted toward the door so I could pay for the food.

"Thank you," I said and handed the delivery guy my money and smiled. I shut the door and smirked at Edward as I walked into the kitchen.

"I was gonna pay for that."

"I know, that's why I had to run to the door," I said as I sat the food on the table.

"But I'm your boyfriend, let me pay for some things," he whined as I took the food out of the paper bag.

"But you pay for everything. It's not like I mind paying for stuff."

"Fine, I get to pay the next time we go out."

"Deal," I said and leaned over to kiss him quickly on the lips. I poured us drinks as Edward grabbed forks. "So Charlie invited Rose's parents to Christmas Eve dinner."

"Okay," Edward said as he sat down. "Why don't you sound sure of it?"

"Because I'm not. Her parents are not my favorite people, they're not really hers either."

"So why are you inviting them then?"

"I feel like I should. I mean, I'm sure they miss her, maybe," I said and sighed.

"I guess we all have parent issues."

"That's for sure," I said and laughed. "I just want to warn you ahead of time about them."

"What do you mean?"

"They're a tad judgmental. They'll tear you to pieces."

"They sound lovely," Edward said and I laughed.

"Just warn Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle, and Emmett's parents, and everyone else who comes to dinner."

"Will do," he said. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, gotta break the news to Rose. I'll talk to you later," I said and kissed him before leaving. I walked into my house and saw Rose in the kitchen. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Um, Charlie kind of invited your parents to Christmas Eve dinner," I said quickly.

"Come again? I think I'm hearing things. Did you just say my parents are coming in for dinner?"

"Um, yeah," I said and gave her a weak smile. "He told be after the fact, I couldn't stop him."

"We need to uninvite them."

"We can't do that, they're your parents."

"I can't have them anywhere near Emmett," she said and starting pacing. "He's the one good thing in my life."

"Oh, and I'm just your meal ticket?"

"You know what I mean, Bella," she said and sighed. "What if you knew that you're parents coming to town meant that Edward would probably walk out on you in a heartbeat after meeting them?"

"I'd freak, but Emmett would never do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves you Rose. He knows that you have you're parental issues and he knows that you're nothing like them."

"This is going to be disastrous, I hope you know that," she said.

"Trust me, I know. I already told Edward to warn everyone, so don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I hope so."

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

"I don't know if I can do this," Rose said as she walked into my room. "Can I borrow your Christian Louboutin's to make me feel better?"

"Middle shelf, third shoe box," I told her as I walked out of the bathroom. "The nude ones right?"

"Yup," she said as she pulled the box out. "They're the only ones that would look good with this dress."

"I like that dress by the way," I said. Rose was wearing a black and white bandage dress. "Where'd you get it?"

"Forever 21."

"Nice," I said. "Okay so how's my outfit?" I was wearing a bright-ish blue peasant shirt with a black bandage skirt and blue heels.

"Lovely. Are you ready for torture?"

"I made cookies so we can stuff our faces."

"Don't leave me, please," she pleaded. "Whenever I'm with my parents please stay with me."

"Of course," I said. The doorbell rang and we looked at each other. "Ready?" I asked and grabbed her hand.

"I suppose," she said and sighed. We both walked down the stairs and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

"Hello pretty ladies," Emmett said as he stood there with Edward.

"Oh it's you," Rose said and flung herself at Emmett. "I thought it was my parents."

"I'm sure they won't be that bad, Rosie," he said and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh no, they will," she said. She grabbed his hand and walked into the house together, leaving Edward and I at the door.

"Hi boyfriend," I said and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Hi girlfriend," he said and smiled as he pulled away. He walked into the house and I shut the door behind him. "So Rose is really worried isn't she?"

"I'm not allowed to leave her side tonight when her parents show up, so I probably won't see much of you."

"Will you make up for it later?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Probably not," I said and laughed. "Where's Esme and Carlisle and Emmett's parents?"

"They're coming in a little bit, they're just waiting for Jasper and Alice's parents to come."

"Sounds like tonight should be fun," I said as we walked into the kitchen together. "So you can help me set the table."

"I'm a guest," he whined.

"You're a very kind guest then," I said and handed him the plates. "Careful."

"You're lucky you're cute," he grumbled as he walked into the dining room. Charlie had just come in from the backyard carrying firewood for the fireplace.

"Is Edward doing your dirty work?" he asked and I nodded. "Good girl."

"Thanks Dad," I said and smiled. "The Hale's aren't staying over night right?"

"Nope, they have plans for Christmas already."

"Thank God," I said and walked into the dining room to help Edward. "Very good, Edward."

"Yes, I pride myself on my table setting skills."

"At least you're good at one thing."

"Oh, but I'm good at so many other things," he said as he pulled me to him. I giggled and turned around to face him when we heard clear their throat.

"Now, I know I'm not around much but I think I shouldn't have to witness this when I am," Charlie said as he put the glasses on the table.

"Yes, Dad," I said and moved away from Edward. "I'm going to check on Rose. Edward, why don't you help my dad finish setting up?"

"Sure," he said and kissed my forehead before following Charlie into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and saw that everyone else had arrived but the Hale's, which was a good sign.

"Hi everyone," I said as I walked in and sat next to Rose.

"Hello Bella," Esme said. "Have you seen Edward?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen helping out Charlie with setting the table. Everything should be out shortly."

"In the past two days I have seen my nephew clean my kitchen and set the table at someone else's house without me having to force him. I think you're my new favorite person, Bella," she said and smiled at me. I blushed and excused myself to go into the kitchen.

Everything was already set on the table and Charlie had gone in to tell everyone, leaving Edward and I alone in the kitchen. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hi beautiful," he said and kissed my head.

"Hi," I said. "Thanks for helping, Charlie."

"Not a problem. Your dad is a cool guy."

"I guess," I said and shrugged. I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at Edward with panic, since we both know who it was. "Come with me?"

"Of course," he said. We walked to the door, finding Rose pacing in front of it.

"Let's just pretend no one's home," she said, but Bella took her hand and told her it would be okay. Rose took a deep breath and opened the door; the two of them gasped in shock.

"I hope we don't mind, we brought a guest," Mrs. Hale said as she gestured to the very last person I wanted to see – my mother.

"Holy shit," I said as I walked away and into the dining room. "Um, Dad, we have one more guest."

"I thought only the Hale's were coming to dinner," Charlie said, confused.

"Yes, but they seemed to have bought a guest," I said through gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"Charlie, it's so wonderful to see you again," Renee said as she walked into the dining room.

"Oh no," he said and almost dropped the plate he was holding. "If you could all excuse me. Bella, can you join me in the kitchen."

"Of course," I said and smiled at everyone. "Dad, what are we going to do?"

"Act nice to the bitch."

"After what she did to me?"

"I know, honey. I wish I could have been there when she said all those horrible things to you," he said and walked over and hugged me. "Let's just pray she doesn't make a scene."

"It's Renee, Dad," I said and sighed as I walked back into the dining room. I took my seat between Rose and Edward. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it, knowing we'd both need all the strength we had to get through this dinner.

"So, Rosalie, is this your boyfriend," Mr. Hale asked, gesturing toward Emmett.

"Um, yes," she answered and squeezed Emmett's thigh out of nerves.

"What do you plan on doing after high school, son?"

"Well, I'm planning on majoring in business management, and then maybe law school but I'm still not sure," Emmett said.

"Accounting is where you should be heading."

"I considered it, but I wasn't really interested." Rose stared at Emmett in awe as he handled her parents with complete ease. I was glad she wasn't having any problems yet. I, on the other hand, was not having a good time.

"So, how long have you been with Bella?" Renee asked Edward.

"Almost a month," he said.

"Is she keeping you happy?"

"I've been happier with her than I have been for a while," he said and looked down at me. I smiled at him and took his hand under the table.

"Well that's a first," she scoffed. "You heard about her ex-boyfriend, right?"

"Renee," I snapped. "Let's not get into that."

"I'm your mother, Isabella," she snapped right back. "Have you not told him that your ex-boyfriend broke up with you?"

"I'm well-aware of the story, more than you know."

"So I'm sure you know she couldn't satisfy him so he went elsewhere," Renee said and smiled at the two of us. I wanted to lunge across the table and gouge her eyes out.

"That's not what happened, Renee," I said through clenched teeth. "Of course, you would like to think that."

"Well, whatever happened with Bella's past relationship is her business and I'm extremely happy with her so I think any warnings, or whatever you want to call it, will be useless," Edward said casually and took a sip of his water. I seriously wanted to make-out with him right there for his answer.

"Yes, well," Renee said, clearing her throat – obviously uncomfortable that she can't get to Edward. "Bella, it looks like you've gained more weight since I've last seen you. Charlie, have you not been watching what our darling daughter eats?"

"If you mean locking the fridge with a padlock and you having the only key by watching what she eats, then no I have not been doing that," Charlie said and smiled. "Carlisle, do you mind passing the salt?"

"Not at all," Carlisle said and looked at Charlie. "Ex-wife?"

"The worst ex-wife of all the ex-wives. I apologize for tonight, she wasn't supposed to be here, but they won't be around tomorrow," Charlie said and Carlisle gave him a sympathetic look.

"Not a problem."

"Oh, my boobs just got bigger," I told Renee. "I'm pregnant."

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England," she said and laughed. "You probably don't even know how to make a baby."

"You haven't changed a bit, Renee," I said and laughed. "If you would excuse Edward and I, he needs to help me with the dog in the backyard. He's the only one who can feed the poor thing."

"Uh, yes, Max won't let Bella feed him at all," Edward said as he got up from the table and followed me into the kitchen. I made sure no one was looking before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away and he smirked down at me. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?"

"You are the best boyfriend in the world. The way you handled Renee, other guys would have ran."

"I'm not other guys," he said.

"You definitely aren't," I said.

"Ready to go back in there?"

"No." He took my hand and kissed me before we walked back in.

"How's Max?" Rose asked.

"Almost bit my hand off," I said. "Luckily Edward was there to give him the food. I wonder why he hates me."

"I think everyone hates you, sweetheart," Renee said and smiled.

"Why are you here, Renee?"

"Well, when I found out the Hale's were invited to my daughter and ex-husband's house for Christmas Eve and I wasn't, I decided to come since I was once part of this family."

"But you're not anymore. You were a terrible mother. I wished all the time for you to disappear. Dad divorcing you was the best decision he ever made," I told her.

"You're just upset that you couldn't take the fact that I was telling you the truth, that's why Jack dumped you."

"Jack dumped me because I was someone who couldn't be won over by him, you moron."

"You're in denial."

"Think whatever you want, Renee," I said and rolled my eyes at her. "Maybe it's time to go."

"Maybe we should go, we have a long drive ahead of us," Mrs. Hale said. "It was good to see you sweetheart, and your boyfriend is lovely."

"Um, thanks Mom," Rose said and smiled. I was happy for her, her parents were so happy she was with Emmett.

"Bella, Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think there was going to be a problem," Mr. Hale said.

"It's okay. It was good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Hale," I said.

"You too, Bella. We'll see ourselves out," Mrs. Hale said. Renee stormed out of the room, while the Hales quietly exited.

"Sorry about that everyone," I said.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Esme said.

"How about some dessert?" Charlie said. "I'll clean up."

"I'll help you, Dad," I said and started to get up, but he stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone just go inside, I'll take care of everything," Charlie said. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I went in the backyard while the parents went into the living room.

"I'm sorry about my mother," I said as we sat down. Edward pulled me down into his lap, and I rested my hands on his as they wrapped around my waist.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said. "Everyone has a psychotic family member."

"She's just a bitch."

"I think my parents were high," Rose said. "They're rarely civil."

"They were so nice tonight."

"Maybe because it's Christmas. Oh well, I'm not complaining," she said and shrugged.

"So, tomorrow's Christmas," Emmett said. "Can we open a present now!"

"You're like a little kid," I said and laughed.

"Jasper, Alice, we need to go," Mrs. Brandon, Alice's mom, said. "Grams is lonely and wants all of us to come over."

"Okay Mom, be right in," Alice said. "Sorry guys. See you tomorrow. Thanks for having us, Bella."

"No problem, thanks for coming," I said.

"Merry Christmas," Rose said. The four of us left walked back into the dining room to join Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, and the McCarty's.

"These cookies are amazing, Bella," Esme said as I sat down.

"I'll give you the recipe, if I ever end up writing it down," I said and smiled.

"Bella bakes everything without a recipe," Rose said as she grabbed a cookie.

"Impressive," Mrs. McCarty said. "We should probably get going, I need to cook tomorrow morning to bring something over for dinner, and don't try to stop me Esme."

"Yes, I know there's no stopping you, Marissa," Esme said and laughed. "Carlisle and I should be leaving too because I need to start getting everything together to cook."

"Is it alright if I stay, Mom?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. McCarty said and kissed her son goodbye. Charlie retired to bed shortly after everyone left, leaving the four of us in the dining room.

"I'm gonna change out of this," I said as I got up from the table.

"Me too," Rose said.

"We'll come," Emmett and Edward said at the same time as they jumped up from the table. Rose and I laughed as the four of us walked upstairs.

Edward sat on my bed as I grabbed clothes to change into and changed in my bathroom.

"You could change out here, I don't mind," he said. I walked out and saw him laying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"I know you don't," I said and laughed. I crawled on the bed and lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I cuddled into his side and draped my arm across his chest. "I hate my mom."

"Don't even think about her."

"Like, that was tame for her. I feel so bad that everyone had to witness that."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Edward said and pressed his lips against my forehead. "We should get a dog."

"And name it Max?" I said and gave him a small smile. "I couldn't keep goldfish alive for more than a day, I would not be able to take care of a dog."

"I guess I should return my gift then."

"You did not get me a dog."

"No, I didn't," he said and laughed. "But I got you this." He handed me a black jewelry box. I sat up on my bed and opened it and saw a beautiful heart link necklace from Tiffanys. It was so simple; I loved it.

"I love it," I whispered.

"It was my mothers," he said and I looked at him with surprise. "My father had given it to her on their first wedding anniversary. She never took it off."

"Edward, are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"She would have wanted you to have it. My mom would have loved you," he said as he took the necklace out of its box and placed it around my neck. Once it was securely on, I turned around and kissed him.

"I love it, thank you," I said. I got off the bed and walked over to my dresser to get his gift. I got back on the bed and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas."

He opened the first small box and found a new tongue ring. He raised his eyebrow at me and then winked suggestively as I blushed. He opened the second box and he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"How did you get these?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said and laughed.

"These are amazing seats to a football game."

"I know."

"There are four tickets here."

"I know. I figured you'd have more fun going to a game with Emmett, Jazz, and Jake than with just me."

"You're the best girlfriend in the history of girlfriends," he said and pulled me on top of him.

"I try," I said as I leaned down to kiss him.

His hands landed on my hips to flip us over. My arms went around his neck and my hands played with his hair as his one hand cupped my cheek and the other hitched my leg up. The kiss deepened, and then all too soon we broke apart for air.

"Stay the night?" I asked.

"I was already planning on it," he said as he kissed me quick and got off of me to get a pair of pajamas.

The two of us always ended up passing out asleep at one of our houses together so we just ended up keeping pajamas there. He quickly changed and jumped back into bed with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so my back was firmly pressed against his chest.

"Good night," he whispered in my ear before kissing the spot below it. The moment would have been perfect if it wasn't ruined by a rather loud moan and grunt coming from the room across the hall.

"Ugh that's disgusting," I said and shook my head. "They're so lucky Charlie's room is all the way downstairs and he's practically dead when he's asleep."

"Does this happen often?"

"Why do you think I've been sleeping by your house often?"

"Because you can't sleep without me," he said and I laughed.

"Because I can't sleep at all with them going at it like rabbits."

"Let's ignore them," he said. We tried to go to sleep again, but we heard the bed banging against the walls. "Holy shit."

"Let's just go downstairs," I said and rolled my eyes. I grabbed Edward's hand as we walked downstairs in the living room, which was illuminated by the Christmas tree. "It's quieter down here."

"Charlie could see us."

"He won't care. It's not like we're doing anything but sleeping."

"True," Edward said. I pulled out the pullout bed on the couch and Edward grabbed some blankets and pillows for us from the closet. We climbed into the bed and tried to get comfortable again. "Night, Bella."

"Goodnight Edward," I said as I cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's not as good as you all expected. I realize that when I stop writing for a week or two I need to get back into it, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Let me know what you think. Everyone who has been reviewing, I absolutely love every single one of you. Of course I love all of my readers too, though.**

**So, as most of you probably know from my really long review reply I sent, I'm judging on an awards website. If you know of a story that should be nominated, nominate it. I could end up judging it :D Tell your friends, family, friends of the family, family of friends about it so a lot of people will know about it. The website is:**

**www(dot)vampyandwolfyawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**So, check out the website & review the chapter :D**

**Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**So sorry for the wait everyone. & sorry if there's any mistakes. I really wanted to get the chapter out.

* * *

**

"Bella, wake up," I somewhat heard Charlie say. I was still half-asleep so I thought I was dreaming at first. I sat up from the pullout bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, Dad?" I said groggily.

"I know I have no say over Rose having Emmett sleep in her room, but you're my daughter."

"Dad we didn't do anything. We even slept on two opposite sides. See?" I said, gesturing to the huge space between Edward and I – although I'm not sure how that happened since we usually wake up practically on top of each other. "Do you really not trust me?"

"No, of course I do. I just figure since I'm not home all that much that the times I am home I wouldn't have to find this," he said and shook his head. "I'm going to make pancakes, any requests?"

"Chocolate chip for me and blueberry for Rose definitely," I told him and he nodded. I moved my way toward Edward and started poking him in the arm until he woke up.

"Woman I need my sleep," he said and tried my swat my hand away, but I just laughed and kept poking him. "Five more minutes."

"Nope, we got busted," I said. "Charlie went ballistic, he wanted to kill you but I convinced him not to."

"What?" Edward exclaimed and fell out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. I almost died laughing. "You're such a bitch."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," I said as I helped him back up.

"You were kidding right?"

"Somewhat. Charlie did catch us, but he's aware nothing happened. He's making pancakes at the moment."

"Chocolate chip?" he asked, his face lighting up like a little kids.

"Of course," I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas," he said and leaned over and kissed me. "So, you think he knows that Emmett and Rose went at it last night?"

"No idea. He knows Emmett stayed in her room, but I doubt he knows the rest," I said. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I turned around and saw the fornicators walking down them. "And speak of the rabbits, look who's awake."

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing," I said and smiled. "Did you two sleep at all last night?"

"Yes," she said and gave me a look. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a question. I mean, Edward and I could barely sleep from the noise coming from your room. I just figured it would have been louder in there."

"You heard that?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Emmett said as he plopped down on one of the couches. "Did I hear pancakes were being made? Blueberry?"

"Yup, Charlie's making them now. Merry Christmas by the way," I said to the two of them.

"Did you tell her the Collins are coming tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No, I didn't get around to that, thanks for taking care of it for me," Edward said and glared at Emmett.

"They're going to be at your house? Like all of them? Like Jack?"

"Uh yeah, that's not the worst part though."

"There's a worse part?"

"He's staying over while Esme and Carlisle go on vacation with his parents and Amber."

"Peachy," I said as I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. "Dad, can I go out of town with you this week."

"You'd be bored out of your mind and you'd miss Christmas dinner tonight. Why?"

"Jack Collins," I said grumpily.

"Isn't that your old boyfriend?"

"Yes, the one who Renee loved so much that I'm surprised she didn't sleep with him," I mumbled.

"Why is he here?"

"The Cullen's are apparently best friends with James and Alison, just my luck right?" I said as I poured a box of chocolate chips into the pancake batter.

"Sorry sweetie, just ignore him."

"He keeps showing up everywhere though!"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Thanks for the help," I said as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Anytime," he called after me.

I walked back into the living room and fell back into the couch, putting my arms over my eyes. Edward sat down next to me and moved my arms away.

"He won't bother you," he said.

"Good joke."

"I can't help it, he's a family friend."

"I know," I said and sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I'm just worried I'm going to have to leave again because who knows how he'll be."

"Well, think of the bright side. We can make-out in the kitchen now like I wanted to on Thanksgiving but _somebody_ didn't want to."

"Edward," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Bella," he said and smirked. "Anyway, it's Christmas, so be happy."

"Yes, especially after the fantastic Christmas Eve we had. I was about to jump across the table and attack my mother, but I kept my shit together."

"I was proud of you," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for everything last night, too. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"Well, I can think of a few things," he said and raised his eyebrow at me. I laughed and turned my head to kiss him. "It's just because I'm an amazing boyfriend."

"Yep, that's it," I said. "Let's not inflate that ego of yours anymore, it might burst."

"Pancakes are ready," Charlie called out from the kitchen. "Emmett's eyeing the chocolate chip ones so I'd come in here before he inhales them."

"Coming," Edward and I yelled at the same time and bolted toward the kitchen.

"Eat my pancakes and I'll kill you," I told Emmett as he was slowly inching is fork toward them. He withdrew his hand and pouted at me.

"Meany head," he grumbled. Edward's cell phone rang, so he got up from the table to answer it.

"Em, we gotta go. Esme needs help carrying presents down from the attic and everything else that she doesn't want to do and Carlisle doesn't want to do either."

"Okay," he said and sighed. Rose and I walked the boys to the door and said our goodbyes.

"Come by at like five-thirty, six-ish," Edward said before he kissed me goodbye.

"So, its one-thirty now so we should probably start getting ready," Rose said.

"Yeah, okay," I said and laughed as I walked back into the kitchen. "I'm going to finish my chocolate chip pancakes."

"Fine, fine," she said and sighed.

* * *

"Bella it's three-thirty, we have to start getting ready. Get your ass in the shower," Rose told me. I rolled my eyes at my friend and went in the bathroom, like I was told to do.

I came out and saw Rose had laid out my clothes for the night for me, and she left a wrapped present on top of everything. I sat down and unwrapped the gift. It was a pair of grey leopard print Yves Saint Laurent heels. I was literally drooling.

"I figured they'd go with the dress you're wearing tonight," she said. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I love them," I said as I walked over to my closet and got out her gift. "I guess we had the same idea this year." She unwrapped the box and a huge grin formed on her face. "Since you always borrow mine, I thought I'd buy you a pair."

"Christian Louboutin's?" she said and I nodded. "You're the best, best friend ever."

"Yeah, I know," I said and laughed as she hugged me. "Alright, let me get dressed."

Rose had picked out a dark grey, satin tube dress for me that did match the dress perfectly. I slipped it on and walked into Rose's room so she could do my hair. Rose was wearing a black short-sleeved dress that had a low scoop neck and she was already wearing the shoes I bought her.

"I'm never taking these off," she said. I laughed at her as I sat down in front of her vanity. She started to blow dry my hair since she already finished her hair and makeup earlier. How she does it so fast is a mystery to me. "Are you worried about Jack?"

"Kind of. I know him, he's persistent."

"I know."

"And he's gonna be here for possibly the entire winter break, staying right next door to us. I don't know what to do."

"Edward's not gonna let him bother you."

"I know that, but I'll probably rarely see him this week."

"Who?"

"Edward?"

"Why?" she asked as she turned off the blow dryer and started curling my hair.

"If Jack's around, I don't wanna be near him."

"I understand," she said. "Do not move unless you want another hickey."

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Sorry we made you and Edward sleep downstairs last night," Rose said and blushed lightly, something I've never seen her do.

"Oh don't worry about it. The pullout bed is so much more comfortable than my own bed."

"Just wait until you and Edward have sex."

"Won't be anytime soon."

"You never know."

"We haven't even said I love you yet, Rose. I'm not going to sleep with a guy if I don't love him and he doesn't love me."

"You just haven't realized how you really feel yet. It'll happen soon."

"Yeah, I don't know," I said and sighed as she pinned my parts of my hair back and left the rest down.

"You will soon," she said.

We talked about pointless stuff as she did my makeup and then we headed over to the Cullen's. Charlie left an hour ago for his flight, leaving Rose and I alone for all of winter break.

"I can't do this, Rose," I said as we walked up to the Cullen's porch. I was about to turn and walk away when I heard the door open.

"About time the two of you showed up," Alice said and pulled us in. I braced myself to see the Collins as we walked into the living room, but thankfully they didn't show up yet.

"Hey," I said to everyone as I walked in. Rose was already sitting next to Emmett and I was walking toward Edward. He stood up to walk over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello," he said as he kissed me.

"Hello," I said and smiled up at him. Even in heels I was still shorter than him. "Where's Esme and Carlisle?"

"In the kitchen," he said. I grabbed his hand and we both walked into the kitchen so I could say hello to them.

"Bella! It's so good to see you," Esme said as she walked over to kiss me hello. Carlisle waved since he was currently fixing dinner.

"You too. Charlie had to go out of town for work so he can't make it, and I want to apologize again for last night. My mother wasn't supposed to show up."

"Don't worry about it. I want to apologize for tonight if you feel uncomfortable with Jack being here."

"Don't worry about it," I said and smiled at her. "I just plan to ignore him."

"Good plan."

"Do you need help with anything, Esme?"

"No, we're good," she said and smiled. "Edward, do you mind setting the table?"

"Not at all," he said and took the plates from his aunt. I grabbed the glasses that she was placing on the counter to help him. "You can go in the living room with everyone."

"You helped Charlie last night, it's the least I can do," I said and smiled at him.

We walked back into the living room and were just about to sit down when the doorbell rang. I felt my heart drop as I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Can we pretend that you moved?" I asked him.

"That didn't work last night with my parents," Rose said and I shot her a death glare. "It'll be okay."

"Do you want to come with me to answer the door?" Edward asked, but I shook my head.

I squeezed myself between Rose and Emmett, hoping his largeness would hide me. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Even though I was forced to confront Jack at the karaoke bar that night, just being around him makes me uneasy.

Alison and James waved to us as they passed by to say hello to Esme and Carlisle and everyone else's parents who were in the kitchen. Jack and Amber walked in with Edward.

"I need to get out of here," I whispered to Rose, knowing I wasn't ready to really deal with Jack yet. She stood up and pulled me up with her.

"We're gonna go to the bathroom," Rose said and pulled me out of the living room. I gave Edward a small smile before we walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. I sat down on his bed and fell back, covering my face with my hands.

"Why can't I man up and face him?"

"He hurt you when you were vulnerable, that's why. You don't want to get put back into a position like that, and every time you see him you think back to those days."

"I hate him," I said.

"I know, sweetie," Rose said and sat down Edward's bed. "Don't even worry about him anymore. He's not worth it. You're with Edward now."

"I know," I said and sighed. I heard someone knock on the door, so I sat up on the bed so no one would see up my dress. Edward peeked his head and then walked in.

"Everything all right?" he asked. Rose smiled at the two of us before she walked out, leaving Edward and I alone. He replaced her spot on the bed and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm such a baby," I mumbled. "I need to grow a pair."

"You're not a baby," he said and laughed. "Are you ready to go back downstairs."

"Let's just not leave your room."

"Well, as much as I love that suggestion, Esme wouldn't enjoy us missing dinner."

"I suppose," I said as I sighed and got up. Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"The necklace looks amazing on you," he whispered in my ear before kissing the spot right below it.

"I really do love it," I said as I turned in his arms and kissed him quickly. We walked down the stairs holding hands and re-entered the living room.

"Bella!" Amber exclaimed and ran up to me. I bent down to pick her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hello," I said and hugged her.

"I promise I didn't tell anyone you were here," she said. "Jack just knew."

"I know, I believe you," I said and smiled at her. "So, did Santa bring you lots of toys?"

"I got a new Barbie doll, and a bunch of other stuff," she said excitedly, causing me to laugh.

"Wow, a new Barbie? I wish I got a new Barbie doll."

"You can play with her whenever you want."

"Thanks," I said and kissed her cheek before I put her back down. I walked over to where Edward was sitting and sat on his lap.

"No hello for me?" I heard Jack say. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into his chest.

"Hey Jack, what's happening?" I said without looking at him.

"Thank you," he said. "You know there's plenty of room on the couch."

"I know."

"Oh okay, just making sure you knew."

"So," Emmett said loudly. "The party this week's gonna be insane."

"Party?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to inform you about that."

"Edward always has the sickest parties, hottest chicks," Jack said in a dreamlike voice.

"Yeah, I bet," I said through gritted teeth as I dug my nails into Edward's hand without realizing it until he said 'ow'. "I'm sorry, babe."

"No problem," he said.

"Dinner's ready," Esme said. All of us got up and walked into the dining room. I sat between Edward and Jasper, but unfortunately Jack was diagonally across from me. Carlisle said grace and then we began eating.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Alison asked. I nodded and smiled at her. "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"Really good actually. How are you?"

"Good. We miss you," she said. "Do you have any intentions of coming back?"

"No, I'm happy here," I said and grabbed Edward's hand from under the table.

"That's good. You seem happier," she said and smiled at me. "That's a lovely necklace, by the way."

"Thank you. Edward gave it to me," I said and smiled back at her before resuming eating.

"Oh, I'm staying over here since the 'rents are going away with Esme and Carlisle too," Emmett said to Edward, who nodded. "We could all have a slumber party and braid each others hair!"

"You're so dumb," Rose said and laughed. "Where is Nessie and Jake?"

"They couldn't come because their families decided to go away for Christmas Eve and Christmas."

"Nice," I said. "Why didn't we think of that, Rose?"

"No idea, but I wish I had."

"All of you can stay over, if you want," Edward added in.

"Jasper and I have to wake up early tomorrow morning, so if we sleep here there's no way we're getting up," Alice said.

"Why do you have to get up early?"

"Shopping, duh," she said and I saw Jasper roll his eyes at his girlfriend.

"You're crazy," I said and laughed.

Dinner was finished and Esme was setting up for dessert and Carlisle was cleaning up. Edward and I were sitting in his kitchen while everyone else was in the living room.

"If you want to stay over you can," he said to me.

"I don't know, I'll talk with Rose."

"Because Jack is here?"

"Uh, yeah," I said and smiled at him. "If Rose is gonna stay then I'll stay because I don't want to be home alone."

"Okay," he said.

"I'll go ask her now," I said and got up from the table. I started walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I was looking for you."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to stay here tonight?" Rose asked.

"It's up to you. If you want to stay I'll stay."

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Rose, we'll stay," I said and she smiled.

"We need to get clothes and stuff."

"I keep pajamas here, and a toothbrush and whatnot."

"Since when?"

"Since you and Emmett decided it'd be cool to keep me up at night," I said and gave her a look. "I think Emmett has a room here but if it's near Edward's, you can go downstairs and find a pullout couch."

"Deal," she said and laughed. "But I still need to get stuff to stay so come back to the house with me?"

"Sure, let me know when you want to go over," I told her and went back in the kitchen by Edward.

I noticed that Jack was now occupying the seat I was sitting in before. I sighed as I walked over to the table.

"So, Rose and me are gonna stay over tonight," I said as I sat next to Edward. "Should be fun."

"Should definitely be fun," I heard Jack say under his breath, earning a glare from me.

"I think dessert is out," Edward said.

"Is there apple pie?"

"Of course."

"See you later," I said and kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

I walked into the dining room, cut a slice of pie, and sat down next to Emmett and across from Esme.

"How long are you all going away for this time?" Emmett managed to ask while shoveling dessert into his mouth.

"From tomorrow until you guys go back to school."

"Nice," he mumbled.

"So you and Rosalie are staying here for the night?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah, she wanted to stay here and I don't want to be in my house alone for the night. It's okay right?"

"Absolutely," she said and smiled at me. "Are you okay with Jack?"

"Eh, not really," I said and shrugged. "What am I gonna do about it?"

"Is my son giving you a hard time, Bella?" James asked as he sat down next to Esme. "I'll send him home."

"No, don't worry about it," I said and smiled. His parents were always so nice to me. "How have you been, Mr. Collins?"

"Bella, call me James, you know that," he said. "Been good. I must say Alison and I have missed seeing you around the house. How are you?"

"I've been really good, I'm really happy now."

"That's good. I'm really sorry my son is an asshole."

"Not your fault," I said and laughed. I heard Rose calling my name, so I excused myself and walked into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Let's go get stuff at the house."

"Alrighty," I said.

We carefully climbed over the hedges and walked into the house, which was kind of scary when it was dark and empty. We turned on all the lights and ran upstairs to our rooms.

"What should I wear?" Rose asked.

"Pajamas?"

"No shit," she said and I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "I mean like what kind."

"I don't know. What's easiest to get off for Emmett?"

"I'm going to strangle you."

"No you won't," I said and laughed. "Just wear whatever."

"What do you have by Edward's?"

"Pajama pants and shorts. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know," she said and I heard her sigh in frustration. "Alright I'm ready."

"You sure? Packed the condoms?"

"Seriously, sleep with one eye opened tonight, buddy."

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Emmett asked. The five of us: Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jack, and me, were sitting in Edward's living room and bored out of our minds.

"Let's play Twister," Jack said and winked at me.

"Um, lets not," I said and cringed.

"Let's just go to bed," Rose said. "I'm exhausted and it's three in the morning."

"Okay," Jack said and stood up. "Is that couch in your room still there, Edward?"

"I am not sleeping in your room with him in there," I whisper-yelled to Edward.

"Uh, you can't sleep there," Edward said.

"Oh alright, well I'll just blow up an air mattress and put it in there."

"Dude, you can't sleep in my room."

"Why not?" Jack asked and then looked at me. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," I told him.

"Where the hell am I gonna sleep?"

"I have a guest bedroom down here and there's always the living room."

"That's bullshit."

"No, that's life," I said to him and got up.

"Did you really think you were staying in my room if Bella was sleeping over?" Edward asked and chuckled. "You're delusional."

"What happened to bros over hoes?"

"You picked the hoes," I told him. "Night Jack."

"Goodnight," he mumbled and walked into the spare bedroom downstairs.

I rolled my eyes as I started walking up the stairs. Edward started to poke my ass, so I ran up the stairs into his bedroom. He jumped on me and tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me.

"Edward, stop, stop, I can't breathe," I said in-between laughs.

"Say Edward is the hottest, sexiest boyfriend in the entire world."

"Never," I said but he started tickling me even more. "Edward, stop."

"Say it."

"Edward is."

"Yes," he said.

"The hottest, sexiest boyfriend in the entire world," I said and he stopped. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he said and kissed me.

"Yes," I said and leaned up for another kiss.

"Then why would you be kissing me?" he asked.

"Shut up, Cullen," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He laughed a little before deepening the kiss. I faintly heard someone knock on the door, but I heard when whoever it was walked in.

"Didn't need to see this," I heard Jack say. I groaned in annoyance as I sat up and Edward rolled off of me.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. I crossed my legs like a pretzel and started twirling my hair, waiting for Jack to leave.

"I forgot to bring pajamas, so I was gonna see if I could borrow something."

"Don't you knock?"

"I did. It's not my problem you were too occupied to hear it."

"Sleep in your boxers, no ones gonna bother you. Good night," Edward said and shut the door in his face. Edward ran his hands through his hair and sat down on his bed.

"You look frustrated," I said and smiled at him.

"Oh no, I love it when my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend barges in my room and interrupts us."

"Doesn't everyone?" I said and laughed. "Come on, let's go to sleep before Emmett and Rose start their nighttime fun."

"Don't worry, Emmett's room is all the way down the hall," Edward said as he pulled back the covers so we could get under them. I cuddled up to one of his pillows since they were just _so_ soft, but he pulled me back and into his chest.

"You're pillows are so soft, you're not," I said and went to move away but he wouldn't let me.

"You'd choose a pillow over me?" he said and pouted.

"Eh, maybe one day," I said, but snuggled closer to him. "But not tonight."

"You're adorable," he said and laughed.

"At times. Most of the time I'm a sarcastic bitch."

"Which makes me lo-adore you even more," he said. I thought he was going to say something else, but I just brushed it off.

"Good night, Edward," I said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I didn't know where to start with this chapter, but it's finished (: Not the story, the chapter lol. School is starting up for me soon & I'm gonna be SUPER busy so I can't promise quick updates, but I will promise that this story will get finished. I like it too much to not finish it. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter, if you have any suggestions or what not. **

**Previews are always sent with review replies (:**

**I still want to let everyone know about the awards website I'm judging on. **

**It's the Vampy and Wolfy Awards. Nominate your favorite vampire or werewolf stories for a number of categories. I honestly don't know when the judging begins, but you can still nominate. Last time I checked only a couple of stories were nominees, so check it out & let your favorite authors know how much you love their stories by nominating them!**

**I want to thank whoever nominated this story, I felt really honored (: I hope no one did it because I practically begged, lmao. Sorry about that. But yes, check out the website its:**

**www(dot)vampyandwolfyawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**The link is also on my profile. Who knows, maybe I'll be reading & judging one of your stories? How cool would that be? :D**


	10. Chapter Ten

**It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but it's still good (:**

**

* * *

**

"Bella, baby," I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I smiled and turned my head into the pillow so I could try to ignore him. "Time to wake up."

"No it's not," I whined as I tried to move away from him to no avail.

"Yes it is; it's noon."

"Gimme until one," I said and snuggled with the pillows. I was just about to fall back asleep when he pulled the covers off of me. "Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell!"

"That woke you up," he said, standing at the end of the bed and smirking.

"You're so dead," I said as I got up and jumped on him, tackling him to the floor.

"Oh, was that supposed to hurt?" he said, earning a punch in the arm from me. "Did you just poke me?"

"You're such a dick," I said and went to get off of him, but he grabbed onto my hips and flipped us over.

"I pride myself in that," he said and started placing kisses along my neck.

"Edward, stop," I said and giggled. "What if someone walks in again?"

"Doors locked."

"That hasn't stopped anyone before."

"Just hush, woman, and let me have my way with you," he said and resumed kissing me, causing me to laugh hysterically.

"'Let me have my way with you'?" I mocked him and snorted. "Really, Edward?"

"You're such a buzz kill," he said and moved to get off of me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

"I'm sorry, babe," I said. "Continue having your way with me." In natural me-fashion, I ended that sentence with a _completely_ lady-like snort.

"Well, if you insist," he said and started kissing me again. My hands wound themselves into his hair while his arms tightened around my waist.

"Bella, Edward, come out," Emmett said as he slammed on the other side of the door. The two of us groaned in annoyance at the same time.

"Go away," I whined.

"We have to go buy booze for tonight and Edward has a fake ID," Emmett said.

"Jack has one too," I argued.

"I saw his, it won't work. Edward's always works."

"I hate you, Emmett," I said and got off the floor with Edward's help. I pouted as I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Someone's cranky."

"Too many interruptions," I mumbled as I walked past him and into the kitchen where Rose was sitting at the table and Jack was at the counter. "Morning."

"Morning," Rose said and smiled at me. "Tonight's gonna be so much fun."

"I'm not dressing up. I feel like all I've been wearing is skirts and dresses lately. My jeans need some love too," I told her.

"Okay, sounds fine. Not like you need to impress anyone."

"Even in pajamas you'd stun anyone," Jack said.

"Shut up," I told him.

"Is that how you accept all the compliments you get?"

"No, just the rare ones from you."

"I complimented you all the time."

"Maybe in your imagination. The nicest thing you ever said to me when we were dating was how much you liked my car."

"No, that's not true."

"Maybe you're confusing me with the blonde then," I said and shot him a dirty look before turning away and continuing my conversation with Rose. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, why don't we go get ready while the boys go take care of what they need to do and we'll come back here to help them set up."

"Okay," I said and got up from the table. Edward and Emmett had just walked into the kitchen to get Jack.

"We need to pick up Jasper and Jake too before we get everything we need for tonight," Emmett said.

"What time should we come back to help set up?" I asked when I walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee.

"Whenever the two of you are ready," he said and I nodded. "We should get going. There's a lot to get and the place isn't close by, plus we still need food and other shit."

"See you later," I said and pecked him on the lips before meeting Rose by the back door to leave. "Oh, I'll bring back the mug. K, bye."

* * *

"So, I think I more than like Edward," I told Rose as I walked into her room. I had gotten changed quickly into a pair of jeans, a black and grey striped cardigan that was longer in the front, a black tank, and black Coach flats with a bow on the front. I fingered Edward's mother's necklace and smiled a little.

"Is more than like a way to say you think you're in love with him?" Rose asked and stopped doing her makeup to talk to me. She was wearing a black tank top with a dragon on the front in white, a denim skirt, and nude suede heels.

"Aren't you gonna be a little cold? It's December."

"We'll be indoors and it's such a cute outfit. Don't change the subject."

"Fine, yes that's my way of saying I think I'm in love with him," I said and flopped back onto her bed. "I don't fall in love."

"Happens to everyone at one point. So, when are you gonna tell him?" she asked and resumed doing her makeup.

"Uh, I don't know. When did you tell Emmett?"

"Like a week after we started dating," she said and laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Just certain ways he'd look at me when he thought I wasn't looking, and I tried picturing life without him and I couldn't."

"I can't picture it without Edward," I said quietly.

"Are you gonna tell him tonight?"

"I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Don't even worry about that," she said as she pulled me over to her vanity so she could do my hair.

"Well I am worrying about that," I said and sighed. "This isn't me. I don't stress over things like this."

"Shit happens."

"Thanks Rosalie," I said and rolled my eyes. "How many people do you think are gonna be there tonight?"

"A lot. Emmett said like the whole school was invited. All their football teammates, the baseball team, lacrosse, basketball. It's all like hearsay invites so anyone can show up."

"We never went to any of their games," I said. "Do they have any coming up?"

"We've been busy. They have a really late one for some reason. I think it kept getting rescheduled. They're playing the weekend we get back to school."

"Let's go," I said and she nodded.

"Hair is finished. Should we walk over now?"

"Let's lock everything up first. Edward said he's found random people sleeping in his house after his parties."

"Lovely," she said. "So, windows, doors, and whatever else can be opened have to be locked?"

"Exactly, and I'm bringing a bag so I'll take the keys so we can get back in the house."

"You're always thinking," she said and elbowed me. I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of her room to begin the lockdown.

It took about twenty minutes to find everything that had to be locked, but we did it and walked into Edward's house.

"Here's your mug," I said as I walked into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Jasper, Jake, Nessie, and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table while Emmett, Edward, and Jack were bringing everything in from the car. "Damn, that's a lot of stuff."

"Oh, this is only from Edward's car," Emmett said as he placed the case of beer on the counter. "We still have mine to empty out."

"How much was all of this?"

"Don't ask," Edward mumbled as he walked in with the Smirnoff Ices. "Did you lock up your house?"

"Yes, not even a bug will get in there," I said and kissed him hello. I opened the case he brought in and pulled out a drink. "Might as well get the good stuff before everyone else."

"She's got a point," Nessie said as she took a drink too. "You're smart, Bella. Usually we set up sober and whatnot."

"Where's the fun in that?" I said and laughed. "Do you need help carrying everything in?"

"Well, we were good until Jake and Jasper pussed out on us," Emmett said and glared at them. Jack walked into the kitchen, gasping for breath.

"I'm done," he said and collapsed in a chair. "You two are on your own with Emmett's car."

"Apparently now there's a third guy here who just grew a vagina," Emmett said and walked out of the house to empty out his car.

"In my defense, I carried Alice's shopping bags all day today. My arms are killing me," Jasper said.

"I have asthma," Jake said.

"That's why you're fine during football?" Edward asked.

"No comment."

"I'll help you," I said. "Rose?"

"I'm wearing heels and a skirt."

"Alrighty then," I said and walked out to the front with Edward. "So when are people supposed to show up?"

"In an hour or so," he said as he handed me a case of drinks and took two to carry himself. Emmett's car wasn't as filled as I thought; just whatever Emmett had brought in before and what Edward and I had were it.

"What time do you think everyone's gonna leave this year?" Jake asked as he was putting drinks in the empty fridge.

"Maybe four, five in the morning," Edward said.

"How many people do you think you'll find tomorrow morning?"

"At least four, maybe more. I like to be surprised."

"I remember last year we found people piled in the tub," Emmett said and started laughing. "There was like five people crammed in there."

"Sounds comfy," I said as I sat down on a bar stool at the counter. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Alice asked.

"What time is it?" Jake asked.

"Seven-thirty."

"All the breakable are away?"

"I just locked them in the basement," Jasper said.

"Lets start the party," Emmett said and started cheering as he walked into the living room. Everyone followed him except Edward and me.

"He's nuts," Edward said and I laughed. I hopped off the stool and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "You're so short."

"I know, I'm next to you, don't make fun of me. I have flats on," I said and pouted.

"It's cute," he said and kissed me. "How tall are you? 4'11"?"

"Haha, very funny asshole," I said and smacked his arm. "I happen to be 5'7", which is kinda tall, but not everyone can be taller than six feet like yourself, boyfriend."

"I like the height difference," he said and kissed my nose.

"Me too," I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He grabbed my waist and lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist until he sat me down on the kitchen counter, without breaking the kiss.

"Edward," I said breathlessly as we pulled away for air. He started kissing down my neck, making it harder to concentrate. "I need to tell you something."

"Mhm," he said against my neck.

"I lo-," I started to say but was cut off by a loud noise of disgust. I turned my head and saw Jack standing there, pretending to gag. "I loathe Jack."

"Again, I see this. Get a room," he said and opened the fridge.

"We were in a room the first time. You just rudely barged in," I said as Edward helped me off the counter.

"The counter, really? People prepare food there," Jack said.

"Because you never did worse, right?"

"I'm no saint," he said before walking out of the room.

"When does he leave?" I asked Edward.

"Soon," he said and ran his fingers through the mess he calls his hair. "What were you gonna say before Jack walked in?"

"Nothing, it wasn't important," I said and walked away from him into the kitchen.

I went into the living and sat next to Rose on the couch and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Jack ruins everything," I said.

"What he do now?"

"I was gonna tell Edward and he just walked in and started to gag," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Aw sweetie. Maybe that was a sign that it wasn't the best time to tell him."

"Maybe," I said and sighed. The doorbell rang and the party began.

* * *

The amount of people here was ridiculous. It was ten and the house was packed, the music was loud, and people were already wasted. It was really hard to find a quiet place, so I just gave up and sat on the kitchen counter with Rose, guarding the drinks.

"Pass me an apple Smirnoff," I said to Rose, who handed me the bottle. "Thank you. This is insane."

"I know. Apparently this is tame, too."

"Wow," I said and took a sip of my drink. "Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"No idea," she said and shrugged. "Oh wait, I think I see Emmett. He's coming over here."

"Hello ladies," Emmett said when he finally made his way over to us. "Having fun?"

"I'm surrounded by alcoholic beverages, how can I not be having fun," I said and smiled at him. "Have you see Edward?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get in here but he keeps getting stopped."

"Awesome," I said and took another sip of my drink. Rose and Emmett had gone to dance, leaving me alone in the kitchen with random people.

"Hi, I'm Paul," this kid I've seen in school came over and said to me. "Wanna dance?"

"Not particularly, no," I said and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward's copper mane weaving its way through the crowd toward me. Paul was the fifth guy to come up and ask me to dance, or to go out back with him. "Edward, there you are!"

"Sorry, so many people," he said and smiled at me then glanced at Paul. "And you are?"

"This is Paul, he was just gonna grab me another drink now, wasn't he?" I said and smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah, here you go," he said and handed me the bottle. "Bye."

"Bye Paul," I called out as I watched him scurry through the crowd.

"I need to ask you something," Edward said and stood in front of me.

"Sure."

"Do you trust me?"

"Uh, is this a trick question?"

"No, just a yes or no."

"Yeah, but why?" I asked, really confused and trying so hard not to think the worst.

"Every year, multiple girls try to get with me. I hook up with a couple but never go any further than that, and apparently they think this year is no different."

"I'm your girlfriend this year. You're not single this year," I said, starting to get a little annoyed. He grabbed my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"I know that, and I have absolutely no intention of doing anything so don't get that idea," he said, helping me relax a little. "But girls are vicious."

"Did you have girls trying to molest you on your way here?" I asked and smirked a bit.

"Yes, it was terrible," he said and shuddered. "It's like they're trying extra hard this year because I'm with the one girl I only want to be with. I mean, I know I'm insanely good-looking, but come on."

"Yes, I trust you," I said and kissed him. "Now, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay good because I guess being Edward Cullen's girlfriend means I'm kind of a big deal now. Guys have been coming up and asking me to dance and all kinds of other fun stuff."

"I think we should stay together the rest of the night," he said and helped me off the counter.

"I think so too. Wanna dance?"

"Absolutely," he said and led us into the living room, which turned into a dance floor.

We walked into the middle part and I turned around so my back was to Edward and he pulled me closer into his chest, holding onto my hips. I started grinding on him like one of those girls in the music videos, causing him to hold me closer to him.

The song changed into a different, more upbeat song. I moved away from him and turned to face him and started dancing like an idiot while Edward laughed at me. Rose saw me and came over so we could dance together. Edward and Emmett walked away to go talk to some of their friends.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little," she said and I laughed. "Are you?"

"No," I said. "Do you see Edward?"

"He's over with Emmett."

"Any girls?"

"Is someone insecure?" she asked and giggled.

"No, but he said the girls here don't care if he has a girlfriend or not."

"Mark your territory."

"Like pee on him?"

"Yes, go pee on your man," she said and pushed me in his direction. I stumbled a bit and bumped into someone, but regained my balance and walked toward them.

"Rose is a bit drunk," I told Emmett and he nodded and walked to her, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You couldn't stand being away from me for too long, could you? Completely understandable," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I punched him in the ribs.

"Rose is a loudmouth when she's drunk. Now that she has Emmett I really don't need to take care of her," I said. "I can stay away from you if you want."

"No, I like you right here," he said and pulled me closer to him. "Although, you could go get us more drinks and come back."

"What am I, your bitch?"

"Nope, just a loving girlfriend, and I have to make sure no one starts to throw things."

"Gotcha, I'll be right back," I said and kissed his cheek before walking into the kitchen. I walked back into the living just to watch Lauren make an ass out of herself. She pretended like she tripped and fell right into Edward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she slurred. Someone already had too much to drink. "I'm such a klutz."

"Uh, it's okay," he said and tried to push her away to no avail.

"I don't see Bella around," she said and wrapped her arms around him. "She doesn't have to know."

"I'm right here," I said and smiled at her. "You can get off my boyfriend now."

"You stole him from me."

"We were never together, Lauren," he said and grabbed her wrists. "Get that through your head."

"But, we love each other," she said and whimpered.

"I never loved you, ever."

"Fine, you lose out. I would have fucked you, little miss prude probably never saw a dick," she said and tossed her hair over her shoulder before walking away.

"I hate her," I said through gritted teeth.

"So do I," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Here's your drink," I said and handed him the bottle. "Looks like I can't even leave you alone for two minutes."

"Well, I don't think that's such a bad thing, having to stay with a beautiful girl such as yourself all night."

"You're such an ass," I said and laughed. "Maybe Rose was right, I probably should mark my territory."

"Mark your territory?"

"Yeah, she told me to pee on you."

"As fantastic as that sounds," he said sarcastically as he put our drinks on the piano next to us. "I think I know of a better way for you to mark your territory."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really," he said and pushed me against the wall and placed his hand on the wall next to my head.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly, but passionately as he snaked his tongue into my mouth. He grabbed my waist and picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, while Edward grabbed my ass.

"Edward," I said and laughed. "Really? Couldn't find anywhere else to grab?"

"Nope," he said and smirked. "I think we attracted a crowd, though." I looked and saw that people were staring at us.

"I think I successfully marked my territory then," I said and smirked as I got off Edward.

* * *

It was six in the morning and everyone was gone, at least we think so. I was sitting in Edward's room on his bed, waiting for him to finish cleaning downstairs. I heard the door open, so I turned my head and saw Jack standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I watched him stumble into Edward's bedroom.

"Why him?" he slurred.

"You're drunk, get out."

"Why Edward?"

"Because."

"Why not me?"

"You're cheating prick, get out."

"Fine, fine," he said. "You'll miss me."

"I highly doubt it," I said. Edward walked in as Jack made his way out.

"What was that about?" Edward asked and jumped onto the bed.

"He's drunk," I said and rolled my eyes. "Too bad I'm not."

"Yeah, parties are more fun drunk."

"Oh, I had fun though," I said and smirked as I moved to sit on top of him.

"So did I," he said and leaned up to kiss me. "You think we'll be interrupted this time?"

"Hope not," I said and laughed. "I, uh, I'm not ready to do, you know." I blushed.

"I know," he said and kissed me. "No pressure."

"You're the best boyfriend, you know that right?"

"I figured," he said and smirked.

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter?**

**Not much happened, just fun stuff & what not (: **

**Sorry if there's some mistakes, I read it over & everything, but I still end up missing little things & then after reading it over again in a few days, I'm like ugh I messed up.**

**As always, a review always comes with a preview(:**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I start school in two days so updates might take longer since this year is gonna be crazy for me. Don't worry though, this story will get finished I promise. **

**Don't forget to nominate your favorite stories for a Vampy and Wolfy award. The website is on my profile, so definitely check it out (:**

**Thanks everyone :D Review & let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry. I really didn't mean for it to take this long to update. Between school, my computer breaking & losing the chapter I had already written & having to rewrite it, & just live in general getting in the way it took a while for this update. But it's Christmas :D

* * *

**

"I don't want to go to this party anymore. Those dance lessons we're annoying," I whined as I walked into Rosalie's room. We all had to go to this huge masquerade ball at this hotel in the city since everyone's parents but Charlie were invited and since everyone was away, we had to go to represent them. Of course, Emmett was sitting on Rose's bed shirtless. "Really? Don't you two get tired?"

"Never," Emmett said and laughed. "Just wait until you stop cockblocking Eddie, we'll need a crane to get you off his dick."

"Get out, Emmett," Rosalie said and smacked him upside the head.

"I don't mean to be a cockblock," I said quietly.

"I know," Rose said and sat next to her friend. "Emmett's just being an asshole."

"I'm scared."

"About what?"

"What if he really doesn't feel the same way I feel about him?"

"Bella, he's been with you for about a month and you've done nothing but kiss. If he doesn't love you, then he's gay."

"He could be."

"I highly doubt that," Rose said and rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles."

"Jack cheated on me because I wasn't ready to do anything with him because I didn't love him. What if Edward does the same thing? But this time it'll hurt more because I do love him."

"Aw you admitted it finally."

"I told you this the day of the party, did you forget or something?"

"No, you said that you _think_ you love him, not that you do love him. There's a difference. Why not tell him tonight?"

"I could, I guess," I said and sighed. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Because you're Bella Swan and nothing is ever easy for you."

"Thank you for that Rosalie," I said sarcastically as I got off her bed and walked out of her room. "I'll be over at Edward's for a little. Call me when you want to start getting ready."

"Have you showered yet?"

"Yeah, when I woke up. My hair is clean."

"Okay, you can leave," she said. I made my way downstairs and opened the door to find Jack standing there.

"What do you want?" I said and sighed as I tried to move past him so I could go to Edward's. "Do you mind moving out of my way? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Why did you leave, Bella?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him as I pushed past him and headed toward Edward's. "I could have changed, we could have been happy."

"No, Jack, we couldn't have been happy. You can't honestly believe any girl in her right mind would go back to someone after they hurt her so badly."

"You just seem like a completely different person now."

"Because I am," I said as I stepped on Edward's porch and turned to face Jack. "I'm actually genuinely happy for once in my life. I have friends that care about me, I'm living with my dad who doesn't constantly put me down, and I have a boyfriend who makes me feel special. Life with you was miserable."

"I'm sorry," he said and looked down at the ground. "I just never thought you'd leave me."

"Well I did, thank God," I said and walked into Edward's house, leaving Jack outside alone. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Edward's bedroom door before walking in.

"What was going on outside?" he asked as he got off his bed to kiss me hello.

"Jack asked me why I left," I said and sighed as I sat down on his bed. Edward lay back down and pulled me down so I was lying next to him. I rested my head on his chest as he started playing with my hair.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't happy there or with him. That I'm finally happy here with everyone, with you."

"Are you really happy here?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been," I said and smiled to myself. "Being with an asshole like you definitely helps."

"Well, being with a bitch like you brightens my day," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"I think we're dysfunctional," I said and laughed. "It works."

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he said and I tensed a little, worried about what he was going to say.

"Yeah?" I said, looking everywhere but his face.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he started to say, but was interrupted when my phone started ringing. I was planning on ignoring it, but whoever was calling was persistent.

"This isn't a good time," I said, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"I don't care what time it is, you need to get your ass back over here so we can get ready," Rose said.

"Can't it wait a few more minutes?"

"No, come here now or I'll drag you out by your hair," she said and hung up on me.

"Sucha bitch," I muttered as I put my phone down. "I'm sorry, what was it you had to tell me?"

"Nothing important," he said and ran his fingers through his hair. I eyed him carefully but decided to let it go.

"Will you tell me later?" I asked and he nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise," he said and kissed me. "Now go before I have to deal with Rosalie's wrath too."

"I'll see you later," I said, kissing him one last time before I left. I walked back into my house and stormed into Rose's room. "You have the shittiest timing."

"We need to get ready, it's not my fault the place is far and it starts early."

"I think Edward was about to tell me he loved me, until you interrupted him with your phone call," I said and glared at her.

"Oh that is bad timing, I'm sorry sweetie," she said.

"You should be. I could have been fucking my boyfriend right now."

"Why didn't you just do that if you thought he was gonna say it?"

"I want to hear him say it before I do anything. What if he was going to tell me he wanted to break up?"

"I highly doubt that."

"He said he needed to tell me something and he didn't know how to say it," I said and sat down on her bed. "Oh God, what if he really was going to break up with me?"

"Relax, Bella," Rose said and put her arm around my shoulder. "You can tell he loves you and you love him. Tell him tonight. Whatever's meant to be will find its way."

"What if he breaks up with me tonight?"

"He won't. But if he does, still tell him, you have nothing to lose. It'll hurt if you tell him or not, but he'll know."

"Fine, let's get me pretty," I said and smiled at my best friend. "Thank you."

"What are best friends for," she said and smiled back at me.

"You look gorgeous, Bella," Rose said as she finished curling my hair. "Edward might drop dead when he sees you."

"You don't think the dress is too much?" I asked as I picked up the long white, strapless gown that had a slit up to the thigh.

"It's perfect," she said. "Go put it on, I think I heard everyone come in."

"Giving Edward and Emmett keys was a mistake," I said and laughed as I heard Emmett open the refrigerator downstairs and start complaining about the lack of food.

"Oh, I know." I quickly changed into my dress and walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward in the hallway.

"Oh hello, can you zip me?" I asked as I turned my back to him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Bella," he said as he zipped my dress, kissing my shoulder when he was done.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said as I turned around and admired my boyfriend in his suit.

"Bella! You need to put your mask on," Rose called out from her room. "And don't you dare go ruining your makeup to make out with Edward, he's not that important."

"I don't agree with that, I think I'm very important," Edward said to Rose as we both walked into her room.

"I worked very hard on her makeup, so you're not that important," she said and glared to him as she tied the mask around my head.

"Why did you go hard on my makeup if no one is going to see it?"

"Because the mask comes off at midnight," she said like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Right, makes perfect sense now," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Can you see through it?" she asked and I nodded. "Good, let's go."

"How are we getting there?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Well, Jasper, Alice, Jake, and Nessie are going together because they're coming home after. It would make sense if the four of us drove together since we're staying," Emmett said.

"Staying?" I asked.

"I booked us a room," Edward said.

"Two beds, right?"

"Good joke," he said and poked my side, causing me to squirm.

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish," I said, laughing as he continued to grab at my waist.

"Why it's so much fun."

"I'm going to fall down the stairs, you jerk."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen."

"You're still a jerk," I said as I got off the stairs. "Can we finally leave?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, you guys need food," Jake said as he walked out of the kitchen with a cookie. Alice, Nessie, Jasper, and Jack followed him out into the living room.

"Who's Jack going with?"

"I thought I was driving with you guys, since I'm not coming back here."

"Cool," I said and sighed. "I thought we had to wear gowns?"

"I'm too short for a gown," Alice said.

"My mother bought me a wedding dress instead of a regular white dress," Nessie said and rolled her eyes. "Last time I have her do something for me."

"That's funny," I said and laughed.

"Come on, let's go, we're gonna be late," Jack said impatiently as he waited by the door.

"Such a pain in the ass for someone who mooches off his friends," I muttered as I walked out of the door and into Edward's cars.

"Shotgun," Jack called and ran past me for the front seat.

"Oh alright then," I said and rolled my eyes as I got in the backseat.

"Jack, I'm not sitting up front with you for two hours," Edward said. "Let Bella sit in the front."

"You're whipped," Jack said as he got out and I got in the front.

"Not at all," Edward said. "I just recall the ski trip last year when I left you on the side of the road because you were annoying as hell."

"Fine, fine," he sighed.

"I heard about that ski trip, remember Rose?"

"Yes, I do recall," she said and glared at Jack. "You slept with two girls that night, rumor has it."

"Two? I heard three," I said casually.

"All at the same time."

"That's what that noise was!" Emmett exclaimed. "You said the banging against the wall was because you saw a mouse and was trying to kill it."

"Uh, I lied?"

"That's grimy," Edward said and took my hand in his as he drove. "I shared a room with Emmett that night."

"That was a horrible trip," Emmett said and shook his head.

"K, music time," I said and turned up the radio so everyone would shut up.

* * *

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up and we were parked in front of this huge hotel.

"Sorry," I said as I stretched before I got out of the car.

"It's okay, everyone knocked out," Edward said. "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"It's cute," Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go party!" Emmett said as he jumped out of the car, pulling Rose out with him.

"Definitely seems like an exciting party from out here," I said and gave Edward a look.

"I'll be at the bar if anyone needs me," Jack said as he walked into the hotel.

"No one's gonna need you, that's for sure," I muttered, causing Edward to laugh. He wrapped his arms around me as he handed the valet a tip and the keys and we walked into the party together.

The ballroom looked absolutely gorgeous. The tables had black tablecloths with white napkins and black, white, and silver centerpieces.

"This is amazing," I said in awe as we walked over to our table.

"Let's dance," Edward said. He walked onto the dance floor together and started dancing.

"Well the dance lessons paid off, I suppose," I said. "We don't look like two complete idiots."

"Can't say the same for Emmett," Edward said, laughing at Emmett stepping all over a frustrated looking Rosalie.

"Oh, he's not getting any tonight," I said, laughing along with Edward.

"He should probably sleep with one eye open."

"He's in deep shit," I said and smiled.

Everyone sat down at the tables since the food was beginning to be served, and of course our table caused the most commotion.

"I didn't order this," Emmett said, handing his plate back to the waiter.

"Emmett, none of us ordered anything, these are just the appetizers," Nessie said, shaking her head at the big oaf.

"I'm about to take the orders now, sir," the waiter said, not sure of what was going on.

"Oh okay, I'll have chicken fingers."

"He's going to tell you what they have to eat and you choose from that you dumbass," I said and shook my head. "How have you dealt with him for this long?"

"It's been a struggle," Edward said. "I apologize for him, he's like a five-year old in a seventeen-year olds body."

"It's okay," the waiter said. He told us what was on the menu and we all ordered.

"I bet he's glad to be away from us," Alice muttered.

"I know I would be," Jasper said.

"I don't understand. They have chicken marsala, but they don't have chicken fingers?"

"Emmett, shut up," Jake said.

"Hey you guys," Jack said as he stumbled over to the table. "Where's the food?"

"We ordered for you," Nessie said. "We've been here two hours and you're already trashed. Class act."

"Where's my Bella?"

"Oh God," I said and leaned my head in my hands.

"Jack, you're drunk," Edward said.

"I am not, I need Bella. She doesn't fuck."

"This is embarrassing," I said, turning redder by the minute.

"You need to sober up," Rose said.

"I'm not drunk, God," he said and fell backwards on the chair. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Yes, pasta!" Emmett said and pumped his fist in the air.

We left Jack lying on the floor for the rest of dinner until he got up on his own. After a while, people started getting back up to dance.

"Why ballroom dancing," I said and sighed as I was back on the dance floor with Edward. "Why not the stupid little awkward junior high prom dancing?"

"Because that'd just be plain stupid," Edward said and laughed. "Bella, I have something to tell you and I'm hoping no one interrupts this time."

"Okay everyone, it's time to take off your masks and reveal yourselves," someone said on the microphone. I reached back and untied the ribbon of my mask as Edward took off his.

"Edward, I love you," I blurted out and squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for his answer.

"Bella, look at me," he said and I opened one of my eyes. "Both of them."

"Yes?" I said and looked down at the floor since we stopped dancing. He lifted my chin so I looked at him and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you too. I would have told you first but you beat me to it," he said and I smiled at him.

"I thought you were going to break-up with me," I said and blushed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you know," I said and looked back down.

"I told you I would wait until you were ready," he said. "Plus, you talk in your sleep."

"What?" I stammered.

"I thought hearing you say you love me in your sleep was amazing, but hearing you say it fully awake is a lot better," Edward said.

"Well that's embarrassing," I said and laughed. "So, wanna go check out the room?"

"Sure," Edward said and we left the party and headed upstairs.

The room was huge. I stared at the king sized bed and became really nervous. Even though I knew Edward loved me and I loved him, I still wasn't ready.

"We don't have to do anything, don't feel pressured," Edward said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my neck. "They have Xbox and a shitload of games."

"You're absolutely amazing," I said and turned around in his arms to kiss him. "Soon, I swear."

"Whenever your ready," he said and kissed me one more time before walking away to set up the videogame. I plopped down on the bed and got comfortable as Edward sat down next to me and handed me a game controller.

"Only we would be playing video games in a gorgeous hotel while this huge party is downstairs," I said.

"The party was definitely kicking," Edward said and rolled his eyes. "No one besides us and the workers were under the age of forty. The retirement home buses are probably parked outside right now."

"You're so mean," I said and smacked his arm. He smirked at me before he leaned over me and pinned me down to the bed. "Edward!"

"It's not mean if it's the truth," he said and was about to lean down to kiss me when we heard a huge bang against the wall. "What was that?"

"Who has the room next to us?" I asked and cringed as I heard another bang.

"Emmett and Rosalie," he said slowly and smacked himself on the forehead. "This can't go on all night."

"Let's give them our own show then," I said and winked at him. "Oh Edward!" I said loudly, and the banging ceased. "Right there, so good."

"And I'm the mean one," Edward said as he rolled his eyes before he joined me. "Bella! Ugh, so tight."

"I'm so close," I moaned as Edward got off the bed to push it into the walls. "Uhh!"

"They stopped," Edward said and started hysterical laughing.

"They're going to be pissed at us if they find out they couldn't finish and we didn't really do anything."

"So let them think we did," Edward said as he rolled on top of me. "There's no need for them to really know."

"We could. Plus, it could make it more special for us since they already think we're doing it every hour after tonight," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So we're agreeing to let the fuckers think we did the deed?"

"Yes we are," I said and pulled his head down to kiss him. "Now let's finish."

"This is why I love you," he said as he rolled off of me so he could rock the bed into the wall some more.

"Right there, keep going, so close," I fake-panted and let out a long, moan. "Edward!"

"Bella," Edward grunted as he pushed the bed into the wall one last time. He sat back down on the bed and started laughing. "That was the best fake sex I've ever had."

"Me too," I said and giggled. "We should probably make it look like we did have sex because knowing them, they'll be knocking on our door any minute."

"Go get changed and I'll mess up the place a bit," Edward said and I nodded. I changed out of my gown into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank quickly and walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward had messed up the bed and thrown a couple things around the room.

"Well done," I said and jumped into bed with him. We heard a knock at the door, so Edward told me to wrap the sheet around myself and answer the door.

"Wait," he whispered and ran over to the door.

"What?"

"Your hair," he said as he took out some of the bobby pins and ran his hands through it to make it look like a mess. He ran back into bed, ripped his shirt off, and pulled the comforter over his waist. I rolled my eyes at him and opened the door.

"Yes?" I said as I saw a frustrated looking couple in my doorway. "Can you make this quick?"

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" Rose asked and I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Oh my, that was … loud."

"She's an animal," Edward said and winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Sounded like one," Emmett said. "Glad the cockblocking has officially ended."

"Are you done?" I asked and they nodded, so I slammed the door in their face. I unwrapped the sheet and climbed back into bed next to Edward. "Have I been a bad cockblock? I don't mean to be?"

"You haven't been at all," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Emmett's an ass."

"Well, I'm just glad we got back at them tonight," I said and laughed. "Best night of my life."

"Best night of your life so far," Edward said and smirked. "If you thought that was good, wait until you get the real thing."

"Your so cocky," I said and rolled my eyes.

"That I am," he said and winked.

"Let's not inflate that big head of yours."

"Which one?"

"I'm sure the one you're thinking of isn't all that big," I said and smirked.

"Oh really? Wanna see?" he said and rose an eyebrow at me.

"You're such a jerk-off," I said and shook my head as I moved away from him.

"Where are you going?" he said as he pulled me back into his chest.

"You're so persistent."

"Being persistent finally got me you, so I don't think it's that bad," he said as he kissed my neck. "My persistency will pay off soon enough, and then I'll go to my chick on the side."

"You are such a douche bag," I said as I rolled over on top of him.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I suppose," I said as I leaned down and kissed him. Finally we weren't interrupted by anyone walking into our room or anyone banging on the walls or the doors. Perfect ending to a perfect night.

* * *

**Sorry if the end of this chapter exceeded the T rating? But I personally don't think its M rated material so I'm keeping it T :D**

**Sorry, too, if the chapter wasn't what you all expected after four months. I've been a little rusty & I was trying to work out some writer's block by writing some Big Time Rush stuff which isn't posted but it's just to work out some stuff. I'm on break now, but things have been crazy so I'm not sure when this will get updated again. The story will get finished though, I promise.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter & has been reviewing the whole time. I'm so sorry I never replied, I just didn't think it would take this long to update. I really appreciate it and I feel SO bad that I made all of you wait. I'd be shocked if I got any reviews.**

**Don't give up on this story, it will get finished, I promise. I like the characters too much :D**

**Please review if you can, I'll try to update faster (:**

**Thank you guys, Happy Holidays :D**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Super quick update to make up for the super long wait for the last chapter. (:

* * *

**

It's been almost a month since the party and mine and Edward's "first time". Everyone's been winking and giving Edward high-fives every time we're together. To say it's getting annoying is an understatement. Apparently the entire school found out about it and walking into school on the first day was mortifying. I had balloons popping out of my locker. Yes, balloons. The upside? Jack has been gone since the parents got back from their vacation. It's been heavenly. But, all good things must come to an end since he's coming in tomorrow for the football game.

"I'm regretting lying to them," I said as I sat across from Edward at our usual lunch table. "Was this a way to get people to think you weren't going soft and you fucked me already?"

"You figured it out," he said and smirked, until he realized I was serious. "No, not at all. I didn't think it would snowball into this. I just figured it'd get everyone off our backs."

"This is worse than people thinking I'm the biggest cockblock on the face of the earth," I said and sighed.

"Who gives a fuck what they think," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Just laugh and shrug it off. It only matters what we know."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I-Only-Slept-With-Two-Girls," I said and huffed. "Maybe I'll just fuck you in a janitor's closet."

"We could do that," he said and raised an eyebrow at me. "You know I'd fuck you anywhere, any time, right?"

"I kind of got the hint the first time we met and you checked out my ass and then sprayed me with a hose," I said and smiled.

"The good days," he said and sighed, earning a punch in the arm from me.

"Look at the lovebirds, can't keep their hands off each other anymore," Emmett said loudly as he walked over to the table with everyone. I blushed and sat back in my seat. "No need to stop because we showed up."

"Emmett," Edward said warningly. "Back off."

"Alright, alright," he said and raised his hands in surrender. "I'll leave the lovers alone."

"Emmett," I said and glared at him. "Just give it a rest."

"Bad day in paradise?" he asked and I just got up from the table and left.

"Nice one, asshole," I heard Edward say before he got up to follow me out of the cafeteria. "Bella, wait up."

"Rose is going to have to understand when I chop Emmett's dick off," I said as I sat down on an empty staircase. "Am I just being unreasonable?"

"Eh, I don't think so. I think it's harder being a girl when it comes to sex."

"I can be emotionless and detached," I said and laughed. "Who am I kidding?"

"Absolutely no one," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So, you're coming to the football game tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course. I haven't been to one all year so I figured I need to do my girlfriend duties and go to this one."

"That's kind of you."

"I thought so," I said and smiled.

"I appreciate it."

"How much do you appreciate it?"

"Let me show you," he said as he ran his hand through my hair and placed his lips on top of mine.

The kiss started out slow until he deepened it and it became more intense. I barely noticed how I moved myself onto Edward's lap so I was facing him with my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands laced through his hair. He tightened his gripped around my waist as he pulled me closer.

The sound of the bell had startled us, causing me to jump and fall onto the floor. Apparently we had drawn a crowd too because I heard everyone laughing as Edward helped me up.

"I can't take this shit anymore," I said as I rolled my eyes and headed to my locker.

* * *

"I really dislike all of you right now," I said as I walked into my house and found everyone sitting in my living room watching TV. "You're all a bunch of pricks."

"Someone didn't get the D today," Jake said and I shot him a look. "My bad."

"Fuck you all," I said as I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I heard footsteps and I was preparing myself to curse someone out when Rose walked in. "I thought you were going to be someone else."

"I tried to get them to lay off the jokes, but they're assholes. Don't listen to them."

"Yeah, well," I said and sighed. "We didn't really do it that night."

"What?"

"We faked to get back at you and Emmett."

"You bitch."

"You deserved it," I said and eyed her before she shrugged and agreed. "I didn't think it would turn to this though. I figured the cockblocking jokes would stop, but this is on a new level."

"So all those boxes of condoms I've thrown at you every time you slept at Edward's have been going to waste," she said and I shoved her. "I'm kidding."

"We're going to do it, eventually," I said and then I had an idea. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to get the football jersey he's not wearing for tomorrow night," she said as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Booty call," Emmett said and I flipped him off before I left. I walked into Edward's house and found him in his kitchen talking to Esme.

"Hey," I said as I walked in. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all, Bella," she said and smiled at me. "I was trying, once again, to get Edward to take that stupid thing out of his mouth, but it's no use."

"Esme, I told you at Thanksgiving, Bella likes it," he said and I smacked him on the chest. "Ow."

"He thinks he's cool, that's why he keeps it in," I said and smiled at him.

"Oh I know I'm cool," he said and started tickling me. I ran around the kitchen to get him to stop, but I ended up tripping and falling into a wall. "Only you."

"Shut up and help me," I said as I held out my hand so he could help me up.

"Carlisle has a business dinner tonight and I'm going to meet him at the restaurant. We'll be home late so here's some money for dinner and try not to destroy the house," Esme said as she kissed the two of us good-bye and walked out of the door.

Edward picked up the phone and ordered take-out for the two of us as I walked into his living room and turned on the TV. He came in and sat next to me, pulling me closer to him so I cuddled into his side.

"I need the jersey you're not wearing tomorrow," I said.

"For what?"

"To show support, duh," I said.

"It's upstairs, remind me later."

"Why does Jack have to come back in? It's been so lovely without him around all the time," I said and sighed.

"It's the championship game, he always comes."

"I still can't believe you've been friends with him for years."

"I can't believe you went out with him."

"Bad judgment on my part, obviously."

"I went out with Lauren for a week, we all have bad judgments."

"You went out with Lauren?" I said in shock. "Did she like, touch you?"

"Tried, but I kept her at a safe distance. The girl is a walking STD."

"That's for sure," I said. "Her and Jack should get together, they'd be the perfect, vile couple."

"Match made in heaven," Edward said and laughed. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it while I cleared off the table. He came back into the kitchen and placed the food on the table.

"So, what do you wanna do? I have the goon squad by my house cracking jokes left and right so I left," I said as I stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork.

"I have homework to do but I can do it quick."

"I'll help," I said as I grabbed my plate and brought it to the sink to wash it off. He brought his over too and I grabbed it from him and started to wash it off as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck. "We need to do something fun soon. I don't want to become one of those boring couples."

"I keep offering to spray you with a hose but you keep turning me down," he said and sighed. I grabbed the removable head on the sink and sprayed him with it.

"How do you like it?" I said and laughed as I continued to spray him.

"Quite refreshing," he said as he stood there and then took his shirt off. "No need to ruin the nice clothes Esme buys me."

"You play dirty," I said and eyed him as I turned the sink off.

"That's how I play, baby," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, stop," I said and tried to push him away. "You're all wet."

"You love it."

"Stop," I said and laughed. "You're such a dick."

"You love it."

"Got any better come backs?"

"I love you?" he said.

"Good one," I said and rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

I helped Edward with his homework and we finished it quick, so we were lying in his bed talking.

"I have a proposition for you," I said as I maneuvered myself on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips as mine went to his shoulders.

"And the proposition is?"

"You win the football game tomorrow night and we do anything you want."

"Anything?" he said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anything."

"Even …"

"Yes," I said and leaned down to kiss him. Just before he went to deepen it, I pulled away. "But."

"There's always a but," he said and sighed.

"You lose, and we do anything I want."

"Now how is this bet fair? It depends on the team, it's not all on me."

"So tell the team that you have to win the game if you want to get laid," I said and laughed.

"How do you know that's what I want to do?"

"Like you told me earlier, you've wanted to fuck me the minute you saw me."

"I won't do it unless you're ready," he said. I leaned back down and kissed him hard. He placed one hand on my hip and wound the other one in my hair and deepened the kiss. His hand trailed up my waist and under my shirt as we continued to kiss.

"I'll be nervous," I said as we broke apart for air, but his lips never left my skin as he trailed down my neck. "Like, really nervous. But I'm ready."

"You have no reason to be," he said as he suddenly flipped us over and pressed his lower body into mine. "No matter what, I want you."

"What if tomorrow suddenly you don't and find some blonde," I muttered. He sighed as he rolled off me and pulled me into his chest.

"Jack really screwed with you, didn't he," he said and I nodded, tears slowly forming in my eyes.

"Him, my mom, kids in school," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I just slip back into that mindset so easily that I'm disposable."

"Baby," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you, I'd never do that to you; and if I did, my dick would be chopped off in an instant because you have great friends here, no matter how much shit they give us."

"I feel ridiculous," I said and gave him a small smile as I wiped the tears off my face. "I swear I'm never like this."

"Don't be embarrassed around me. I wish I beat the shit out of Jack back then when he started telling us about you."

"I always forget you knew," I said as I rest my head on his chest and began drawing random patterns on my shirt with my fingers to keep myself occupied. "It's weird to think that I dated Jack and never met any of you. He mention you once or twice but I guess I never put two and two together."

"What did he say about me?"

"That you bagged mad bitches," I said and I noticed Edward thought I was joking. "I'm serious, those were his exact words."

"Like I told you, I only slept with two girls. I've fooled around with countless girls but only fucked two."

"I know, I believe you, it's just I'm worried I'll be bad," I said, mumbling the last part.

"Bella, no matter how bad you are, which I highly doubt, it'll still be better than it was with those girls because it's with someone I love."

"Why do you doubt I'll be bad?"

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch for," he said and laughed.

"I'm far from quiet."

"Quiet as in prude."

"Oh thanks," I said and rolled my eyes. "Well, the deal for tomorrow is on the table."

"Oh, I'll win it," he said as he shut off his lamp. "Rest up because tomorrow night you won't be sleeping."

"Cocky bastard," I said as I cuddled up to his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tonight's game should be fun," Rose said as we were in her room, getting ready for the football game. "Should be extra fun for you."

"Shut up," I said and smiled as I put mascara on.

"You have nice underwear on right?"

"Rosalie," I warned.

"It's a valid question. Grannie panties kill the mood."

"Shut up."

"You should have plenty of condoms after all the boxes that were giving to you."

"I'm going to suffocate you with a condom."

"Are you nervous?"

"Extremely," I said and turned to face her. "I'm worried. He knows what he's doing; I'm clueless. I don't like to be clueless."

"No matter what happens it'll be so much better than those girls he's already been with."

"That's what he told me but I don't know."

"Trust me, I know from experience. Those other guys I was with before Emmett were nothing compared to being with him. It's just more special when you're with someone you love."

"I supposed," I said and sighed. "We should get going, the game's going to start soon."

"We can show up late."

"I wanna catch Edward before he goes out on the field," I said as I wrapped my black scarf around my neck. I looked at my outfit: skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt under Edward's football jersey, and black UGGS. "You think I'll be warm enough?"

"I'll bring you the football hoodie you have. Nessie's coming to pick me up so just drive over there now."

"See you there," I said as I blew her a kiss before I walked out of her room.

I grabbed my car keys off my desk and ran outside and into my car. I made it to the football field quickly and found a spot. I locked the car and ran to the area where the boy's locker room was. I stood outside the doors and heard Edward talking.

"We seriously need to win tonight, guys," he said. "If we win, I'm getting laid tonight."

"Like you don't every other night," someone said and I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight's special," Edward told them and she saw a small smirk on his face. "She bet if we won we could do whatever I want. Obviously we all know what I want."

"My girl made the same bet with me," some guy called out, and then another guy agreed.

"So we're going to win this, right?"

"Hell fucking yeah!" they all screamed as they ran out of the locker room. I stepped back and waited for Edward to come out. When he did, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"What the fuck," he said until he looked and saw it was me. "Oh it's you."

"Just thought I'd wish you good luck before the game," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You look so fucking sexy in my jersey, with my name across your back," he said when we pulled away.

"Is this one of those guy things when they like the possessiveness?"

"Sure, baby," he said and kissed my forehead. "I need to go. I'll see you later."

"Good luck," I said and kissed him one last time before he ran out onto the field and I made my way to my seat. Rosalie, Nessie, and Alice were already sitting there.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"Wishing the captain good luck," I said and smiled. I noticed Edward looking through the stands and he smiled when he saw me.

"Oh my God, Edward Cullen just smiled at me," I heard some sophomore say two rows behind us.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did," Nessie said and rolled her eyes.

"That girl stole one of Edward's jerseys," the same girl said.

"She fucked him for it," one of her friends told her.

"He's my boyfriend you airheads," I stood up and yelled at them. "I swear people in this school are so stupid."

"Right, I heard about that, didn't believe it though," they said. I rolled my eyes at sat back down. It was almost half-time when Jack stumbled his way over to us.

"Yeah! Go whatever school I go to, wooh!" he said as he sat next to us.

"Are you drunk, you bastard?" I asked as he plopped his ass right next to me.

"Sporting events aren't fun unless you are wasted."

"Right," I said and rolled my eyes. Alice and Nessie got up and started walking to the field. "Where are you going?"

"To say hi to our boys, duh," they said. Rose and I looked at each other and shrugged as we got up to follow our friends.

"Where ya going?" Jack asked and wobbled backwards a bit.

"Away from you," Rose said and rolled her eyes. "You have to admit, he's a little funny now."

"A little, but he's still a huge prick," I said and was suddenly lifted over the banister by someone. "What the hell!"

"I thought you were gonna brawl it out with those girls," Edward said as he put me down. I punched him in the shoulder, but ended up hurting myself more than I hurt him. "I should wear this more often around you."

"Shut up," I said and shoved him. "I probably shouldn't be on the field, you ass."

"I'm captain, I make my own rules."

"Cullen! What the hell are you doing?" Coach Bailey said.

"And that's the coach, he squashes your rules," I said and smirked as Coach came over to yell at Edward. "Hi Coach Bailey."

"Hello Bella, how are you," he said sweetly and then gave Edward a stern look. "Half-time is almost over and you pull shit like this?"

"We're winning, Coach," he said and smiled brightly. "I'm winning the bet tonight."

"Oh God," I mumbled as I turned bright red.

"Is this the 'win the game and you get some' bet?"

"Oh yeah," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh Ms. Swan," Coach said and shook his head.

"I figured it would motivate him," I said and gave him a small smile as I giggled nervously. "They're winning, aren't they?"

"Get back in the stands, Swan," he said and smiled at me before he walked away.

"Yes sir," I said and went to run away, but Edward grabbed my arm and crashed his lips onto mine. The entire crowd went 'ooh' and I think I blushed harder than I ever have before. "I hate you," I whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too," he said and started to jog back to his team. I walked back up the stairs into the stands and I took my seat. People were snickering and glaring at me the whole time.

"Oh he's gonna get it for that one," I said.

"I thought it was cute," Rose said and smiled.

"Fucking adorable," Jack said grumpily. "You fuck him yet?"

"Yeah," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Can you fuck me now?"

"No."

"Okie dokie," he said and shrugged.

The game finished and obviously Edward scored the winning touchdown for the team. Emmett announced he was having a victory party at his house. Edward and I drove over to Emmett's together in my car.

"I'm getting smashed tonight," I told him.

"Oh me too," he said. "Is our bet still on?"

"Anything you want, boyfriend," I said as I leaned over and kissed him. "No matter how drunk I am, or you are."

"If you're drunk and I'm not, I want a rain check."

"Then keep up," I said and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed me.

An hour into the party, I was done and so was Edward. I wasn't blackout drunk, but I was drunk enough to have fun and Edward was the same thing.

"I have a room here, you know," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Let's dance," I said as I pulled him off the couch and onto the middle of the makeshift dance floor. I turned my back to his chest as he roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. The song 'Tonight' started playing and I laughed at the irony.

"_I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you to. So put it on me, let's remove the space between me and you,_" I sang along with the words as I got closer to Edward and raised my hands in the air.

"_You know my motivation, given my reputation. Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but tonight I'm fucking you,_" he whispered in my ear.

"Another round for the captain and his girl," Jake shouted as he handed Edward and me two more beers.

"I'm so shot," I said as I took the bottle from Jake.

"Bella, I just really wanna sleep with you tonight and remember it tomorrow," he said as he turned me in his arms and kissed me.

"You're wasted," I said and giggled. "We're both trashed." I laughed even harder.

"Drunk Bella has arrived at the party," Rose said and laughed. "She's always been a fun drunk."

"Rosie!" I said and launched myself at my best friend. "I'm gonna fuck Edward tonight," I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, sweetie," she said and laughed even more. "Don't tell too many people."

"I won't," I said and giggled.

"How you doing, Edward?" Rose asked.

"Good, great, fantastic," Edward slurred.

"Oh boy, make sure you make it to your room," Rose said and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Room, now," Edward said in my ear. I giggled as I grabbed his hands and started pulling him toward the stairs.

"Cullen's getting it in tonight," someone yelled out as we walked upstairs. I giggled even more as Edward picked me up and carried me into his room at Emmett's. He locked the door and placed a chair under the doorknob to make sure no one got in. When he looked at me, I sobered up a little and realized we were about to do it.

"You can say no and we can go right back downstairs and party some more," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"No, no, I'm ready," I said quietly. "Just scared."

"It's just me and you," he said and lifted my chin and kissed me gently. He tugged at the jersey I was wearing and I stepped back so he could take it off and then he took off his own shirt.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked as he moved us to the bed. We were down to our underwear, and I was getting more nervous by the minute.

"I've never been with a virgin. Did your cherry pop?" he asked as he laid me down on the bed and he hovered over me.

"Bike riding when I was younger," I said.

"Just relax. I'll do my best to make you comfortable," he said as he kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yes, they finally did it. I liked how this chapter came out.**

**I want to apologize for those I didn't send review replies to. I switched emails on here & now I'm not getting anything to my inbox so I don't know what's going on. Hopefully it gets fixed. I did read them all though and I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me through those story and the long update waits.**

**So everyone please review and let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcomed & I love hearing what you guys think should happen. :D**


	13. HI EVERYONE!

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

**Can I just begin by saying how much I miss the Twilight forum? Seriously, you guys were awesome. I have yet to get so many reviews on any other of my stories that I've posted elsewhere.**

**Sadly, I'm still stuck on updating my stories (whoever read Neighbor Boy - I can't express how sorry I am. I really want to try to update, but its just not coming anytime soon D: )**

**Now, to the real reason I'm putting this author's note that I know you're probably like WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO ME! Even if you aren't, let me have my moment and think that you get really excited when you see when I update & then break out the pitchforks and torches when you see it's an author's note.**

**ANYWAY, I have found a new love in writing Ron & Hermione stories. I've been writing stuff on Harry Potter for about a month already & I have one story that I think is really good and has potential to be another great.**

**It's called Inconclusive. I know, the title sounds a little weird but it'll all make sense in later chapters.**

**Basically, to my Twilight readers who also read the Harry Potter series, Ron and Hermione are a couple and their 19, making it two-ish years after the war. They live together, they're in love, yada yada yada. Something happens to Hermione that changes their lives forever. **

**That's just a brief summary because I don't want to give too much away. If you want to find out what happened to Hermione, go check it out ;)**

**Now, another reason for this authors note is to tell everyone I made a TWITTER specifically for FanFiction. I put the link on my profile, but you can search me. My username is trustxbelieve, just like on here. I made it so my readers can know when I plan on updating, can read little snippits, & can ask me anything :)**

**Once again, thanks so much for everything you guys. I don't think I take the time out to thank my readers enough. I know the ones who've read every story, reviewed every chapter, and been with me every step of the way. When I see you guys review (especially the usuals) I get so excited to see that I actually have people who like to read what I wrote.**

**So, thank you again. Check out Inconclusive & follow me on twitter :D**


End file.
